


Солнечная колесница

by Puhospinka, Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент Бьякуя понял, что нельзя упускать возможности и все время бегать от себя. Жизнь не бесконечна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Bleach Big Bang 2013.  
> Беты — Becky Thatcher, Umbridge.  
> Иллюстратор — iris M.

В пустом сумрачном зале пахло старым деревом и — совсем немного — пылью. Солнце лежало на дощатом полу резкими желтыми мазками, и синие маслянисто-густые тени протянулись до дальней стены. Солнце лгало, вычертив светом и тенью живое лицо давным-давно умершего человека.

Бьякуя всегда делал множество вещей, которые казались ему неприятными, вещей, которые он делать не хотел. Причина крылась даже не в долге или его понимании правильного, нет. Возможно, просто в элементарном самоуважении.

Сейчас Бьякуя не хотел смотреть на сестру Хисаны, не хотел говорить с ней, не хотел вовсе знать о ее существовании. Рукия была так похожа на Хисану — немного моложе, немного резче в движениях и словах — что казалась призраком. Бьякуя смотрел в ее лицо, как в пропасть, полную знакомых черточек, беспокойных слабых улыбок, сумрачных взглядов из-под ресниц. Возможно, со временем, когда он лучше узнает характер Рукии, призрак на ее месте исчезнет, однако сейчас Бьякуя мог видеть только Хисану с ее невыразительным, будто бы размытым болезнью лицом и запястьями не толще рукояти меча.

Хуже всего было то, что от этого зрелища совершенно не болело сердце. Должно было, но в груди таяла спокойная прохладная пустота.

Бьякуя говорил, не слыша собственного голоса, понимая только, что фразы слишком коротки и отрывисты.

Рукия смотрела на него, почти не дыша, наверное, если бы она попыталась что-нибудь сказать, вышел бы лишь слабый шепот. Но она молчала. Маленький тихий призрак в бело-красной форме Академии. Только один раз оглянулась, посмотрела по сторонам, будто не успела еще поверить, что все происходящее не сон.

Бьякуя очень хотел бы проснуться. Пыль забивалась в горло с каждым вдохом — слишком настоящая.

Дверь распахнулась как раз в тот момент, когда он закончил свою речь. Сквозняк, наполненный отчего-то запахами нагретой земли и горькой речной тины, ворвался в зал, разогнав удушающее молчание. Бьякуя, захлебнувшись, торопливо вдохнул этот краткий порыв ветра, а вместе с ним — мальчишку-первокурсника, который остановился в дверях. Это от него пахло — Бьякуя почувствовал даже на таком расстоянии — землей, нагретыми камнями, резковатым свежим потом.

Вдох все длился и длился. Бьякуя ощутил, как пустоту под ребрами в одно мгновение заполнили красные жесткие пряди, загорелая кожа и белые зубы, почти оскаленные в улыбке. Первокурсник стоял и смотрел на него и на Рукию, в лице его было удивительное по-детски открытое недоумение. Он выглядел отчаянно живым, будто оказался в Обществе душ по ошибке.

Бьякуя отвел взгляд и медленно выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы, но его все также наполнял горячий резкий запах и недоуменный излом бровей. Это походило на занозу — так запросто уже и не избавишься.

Распрощавшись со всей возможной учтивостью, Бьякуя вышел из зала. В дверях он едва разминулся с первокурсником, и свежий, совершенно плебейский запах пота окатил его, продрал спину мурашками. Бьякуя не взглянул на мальчишку, не обернулся, только выловил в речи Рукии обращение.

Ренджи.

Бьякуя повторил его одними губами и подумал, что ощущение занозы под ребрами скоро исчезнет. Один вдох и смешной рисунок вместо бровей — слишком мало для сумасшествия.

Ничем иным случившееся назвать было нельзя.

Бьякуя влюблялся в невысоких хрупких женщин с мягкими жестами, в смуглых женщин с тяжелыми взглядами, в женщин с длинными текучими волосами и голосами, как мед. Всегда только в женщин.

Абарай Ренджи не был женщиной — даже слепой не спутал бы. По правде говоря, вообще сложно представить мужчину менее женоподобного. Загар въелся в его кожу, он смотрел с вечным прищуром и двигался резко, будто в каждый миг своей жизни вступал в новый бой.

Заноза не вышла ни через три года, ни через десять.


	2. Chapter 2

Бьякуя начинал писать трижды и все три раза разрывал листок пополам одним коротким движением. Он не допустил в тексте ни единой ошибки, написан тот был в соответствии с идеальным строгим уставом, и, тем не менее, раздражение овладевало Бьякуей, стоило дойти до строки: «В соответствии с вышеозначенными обстоятельствами, считаю целесообразным...»

Что именно он считал целесообразным, Бьякуя так ни разу и не написал. У его пальцев, держащих кисть, всегда были особые отношения с именем Абарая Ренджи. Каждая черта составляющих его иероглифов впивалась прямо в горло. Несколько лет назад Бьякуя даже перестал презирать себя за это.

Запах туши привычно наполнял кабинет вместе со сладковатым духом старых бумаг. Он давно уже впитался в волосы и кожу, сделался частью его самого, одной из крошечных деталей, из которых складывалась его жизнь. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла, утопая в чернильной горечи.

В детстве он на спор выпил целую пиалу туши. Была в этом какая-то извращенная насмешка над собой, просто ребенком он еще не понимал этого. Зато теперь, закрывая глаза, он мог с легкостью представить, как с тех самых пор по его венам течет вместо крови горькая черная жижа.

Бьякуя взглянул на свои руки — подушечки пальцев темнели густыми чернильными пятнами. Он не был аккуратен, уничтожая негодные документы. Машинальным нервным жестом Бьякуя поскреб черное пятно большим пальцем, сжал губы с неприязнью к собственной небрежности.

В детстве он совершал множество поступков, которых следовало стыдиться — он поддавался своим слабостям. Сейчас, спустя почти сотню лет, пятна туши на руках напоминали ему, что он по-прежнему слаб.

Шестой отряд нуждался в лейтенанте, с этим никто не мог бы поспорить. Но кандидатуру менее подходящую порядкам в отряде, чем Ренджи, еще пришлось бы поискать.

Тихий шорох заставил Бьякую поднять голову, рассматривая кружащую по кабинету бабочку. Воздух вокруг нее словно бы звенел от напряжения — это означало срочность вызова. Никто кроме умельцев из Двенадцатого не знал, как Адские бабочки попадают из одной точки в другую. Стоило продиктовать сообщение, отвести взгляд на секунду, и бабочка исчезала, чтобы появиться рядом с тем, кому предназначалось послание. В Готее шептались, что в хрупкие черно-красные лепестки крыльев в Двенадцатом начиняли настоящими отборнейшими демонами.

Пожалуй, Бьякуя мог бы представить, как Маюри лично спускается за ними в ад.

Бабочка опустилась ему на ладонь, несколько раз раскрыла и сложила крылья, а потом передала врученное ей послание. Бьякуя сомневался, что даже через тысячу лет сможет привыкнуть к тому, как слова раздаются внутри, прямо в голове, минуя уши. Звучный голос главнокомандующего гулко отражался от стенок черепа. Каждый раз после получения Адской бабочки Бьякуе хотелось тщательно вымыть собственные мозги, избавиться от малейшего следа чужого присутствия. Он посмотрел на тонкие слюдяные крылья в своей ладони. Если сжать пальцы — посыплется черная пыльца, только и всего. Будто комкаешь накрахмаленный шелк.

— Приказ получил, отправляюсь немедленно, — произнес Бьякуя вместо этого и стряхнул цепкие лапки со своего пальца. Он сорвался с места раньше, чем бабочка исчезла.

В Мире живых редко случались происшествия, которые требовали вмешательства старшего офицерского состава. Войска Меносов Гранде не выстраивались рядами, Васто Лорды не вылезали из дальних закоулков Уэко Мундо. Да, иногда неприкаянные души обращались в пустых или выползали в мир живых опытные охотники. С ними прекрасно справлялись дежурные.

Бьякуя вынырнул из шумпо, отдавая короткие отрывистые приказы. В Шестом отряде привыкли повиноваться без лишних вопросов. Будь то срочный вызов или обычное распоряжение, никому из его офицеров не пришло бы в голову задерживаться с его выполнением. Детали можно прояснить по дороге.

В любом случае, каждый из них понимал, что если вызвали ударную группу из Готея, значит, дежурный шинигами уже мертв или ранен настолько, что не может продолжать бой.

Бьякуя ступал по конькам крыш, по гладким изгибам черепицы, по ветвям деревьев. В шунпо он делался легким, как ветер, и листва только слабо колыхалась, потревоженная полами его хаори. Уже давно ему не требовалось искать опору, следующую точку для перемещения: она сама подворачивалась под ноги.

Сенкаймон уже раскрылся, как хищная темная пасть. Его люди — Котару и Акэти — нетерпеливо мялись у белых ступеней.

В детстве подглядывая, как отец и дед уходят в Мир живых на миссию, Бьякуя всматривался в фиолетовую черноту со страхом. Каждый раз ему казалось, что Дангай проглотит и переварит уходящих, будто их никогда и не было.

Растянувшись на прогретой солнцем крыше, чувствуя, как припекает живот, Бьякуя представлял, как сам войдет под темные своды. Когда-нибудь это должно случиться, и ему придется быть храбрым. Этот момент настал куда раньше, чем он мог себе представить, но Бьякуе к тому времени было не до выдуманных страхов.

Сейчас он задержался лишь на миг, пока дежурный из Двенадцатого проставлял печати. Снова горьковато запахло свежими чернилами, пока рисунок подсыхал, неприятно стягивая кожу. Бьякуя не стал ждать — запах раздражал его, напоминая о смятых листах тонкой канцелярской бумаги и о том, что руки он так и не вымыл.

— Точка выхода располагается недалеко от Новой Зеландии, в открытом море. Карта не показывает рядом никаких островов. Держитесь поблизости, пока мы не поймем, с чем имеем дело, — приказал Бьякуя, не позволяя раздражению проскользнуть в тоне. Между лопаток нарастал горячий зуд предвкушения. Бьякуя сжал губы, не желая даже внутренне уподобляться варварам из Одиннадцатого, и торопливо нырнул в сенкаймон.

Мало кто из шинигами любит проходить через Дангай. Здесь всегда темно и пахнет влажным живым организмом, будто идешь по чьим-то внутренностям. Это если отпустить возможность столкновения с Котоцу. Земля — или что там заменяло ее — пружинила под ногами. Но если Бьякуя и прибавил шагу, то лишь потому, что задание было срочным.

Ветер снаружи принес в этот противоестественный мир морскую соль, которая тут же осела на губах горьковатым привкусом. Бьякуя глотнул свежего воздуха и почти вывалился из перехода, на секунду ослепнув от яркого света. Там, снаружи, только и было, что море да небо. Синее внизу, синее над головой и лохматый клубок солнца. Бьякуя завис, дыша полной грудью и щурясь на горизонт, пока не понял, что причина вызова находится прямо под ними.

Подгоняемый волнами, внизу бесцельно дрейфовал корабль. Любой шинигами способен чувствовать смерть — неважно, застарелую или недавнюю. И яркий солнечный день пах смертью так явственно и густо, что затылок Бьякуи сковало холодом.

— Спускаемся, — приказал он. Стоило открыть рот, и мерзкий холодный привкус в воздухе налип на язык. — Никто не отстает и не теряет друг друга из виду.

— Засада, похоже, — произнес сквозь зубы Котару и сжал рукоять занпакто. Рядовой Акэти рядом с ним побледнел, отчего его лицо сделалось еще моложе. Котару озвучил то, о чем думал сейчас Бьякуя.

Западня — вот что представлял собой воняющий смертью корабль.

Бьякуя спустился ниже, ступая прямо по воздуху.

 

Запах крови, тягучий и сладкий, раздражал, мешая сосредоточиться, лип к коже и нёбу. Кто бы ни убил людей на корабле, работал он жестоко и грязно. Позвякивали цепи, скрипели тросы, а о борта плескалась вода тихо и нежно, словно мурлыкала. Бьякуя сосредоточенно прощупывал пространство, пытаясь понять, с чем им придется иметь дело. Котару и Акэти замерли позади, их готовность, словно упругая пружина, давила Бьякуе в спину. Хороший настрой. Бьякуя обнажил Сенбонзакуру.

Облако набежало на солнце, враз потемнело, прохладный ветер заиграл краями шарфа. Заиграл, захлопал, набрасывая на лицо тонкую ткань, потянул за собой, обвиваясь вокруг рук.

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура!

Облако лепестков взметнулось, закружилось, низкий рев пронесся над головой, в лицо дохнуло холодом, и прямо перед Бьякуей из невесомых частиц рейши начала ткаться плоть пустого. Удар еще бесформенной когтистой лапой оказался таким быстрым, что Бьякуя не уловил начала атаки, увернувшись в последний момент. Воздух рядом с лицом вспорол свист, грудь обожгли ледяные иглы, и Бьякуя пошатнулся, когда собственный уровень реяцу начал слабеть.

Стальные лепестки проходили сквозь полупрозрачную тушу, передняя часть которой — мощная, оформившаяся, прижималась так близко, что попадала в слепую зону Сенбонзакуры. Бьякуя холодно анализировал собственное положение, чувствуя, как утекают силы, а тварь перед ним наливалась красками, уплотнялась и низко, надрывно вопила. Во всем этом был один плюс — они с пустым оказались отсечены от двух оставшихся бойцов лавиной лепестков Сенбонзакуры, окружившей место боя.

На пальцах начал набухать сгусток рейши, когда пустой пошел в очередную атаку. Но Бьякуя уже не позволил себе ошибаться. Он вертикально, свечкой, ухнул вниз, вырываясь из почти-объятий твари, взмахнул рукой, направляя Сенбонзакуру, послушного каждому движению, на монстра.

Стремительный поток лепестков зашелестел, взвившись в небе, обрушился на пустого, замахавшего длинными лапами. Пустой отфыркивался от крошечных лезвий, словно от надоедливой мошкары. Его тело пошло рябью, дрогнуло и рассыпалось в миг, когда Бьякуя активизировал бакудо. Заклинание ударило в точку, где только что парила тварь, и рассыпалось снопом золотистых искр.

Бьякуя неторопливо запечатал Сенбонзакуру. К нему тут же подскочили Акэти и Котару.

— Капитан! — вытянулся Котару. — Пока вы были заняты, мы обследовали место трагедии. Одна живая душа плюс, человек погиб в машинном отделении, тела нет, Цепь судьбы разрушается в штатном порядке. Разрешите привести для допроса и ритуала погребения?

Бьякуя поднял руку, прислушиваясь. Тварь была где-то близко. Сейчас он отчетливо чувствовал липкие, холодные частицы, что скользили между пальцев, ветер успокоился, но ткань шикахушо невесомо колыхалась, время от времени замирая.

— Сколько осталось плюсу?

— Не меньше шестнадцати часов! — Котару нахмурился и вздрогнул.

— Тогда позже, — Бьякуя скучающе поправил шарф, снова концентрируя в ладони энергию. — Сейчас мы все осмотрим здесь, пустой, скорее всего, струсил. Пока нам ничего не угрожает.

Бьякуя ждал атаки — но все равно едва не опоздал. Черный трехрогий силуэт с костяным гребнем накрыл Котару и Акэти, разъяренный вой ударил по барабанным перепонкам, и на Бьякуя плеснуло алой кровью из пробитой груди его офицера. А пустой корчился в тисках кидо, силясь разорвать сковывающую его цепь.

Котару медленно планировал вниз, зажимая рукой рану на груди одной рукой, а второй пытался замедлить падение. Акэти, замерев на миг, камнем упал следом, подхватил, закружившись — между пальцев запульсировало лечебное кидо.

Бьякуя же продолжал стягивать сети, запечатывая частицу за частицей. Это было рискованно, пустого следовало уничтожить сразу, однако Бьякуя еще помнил приказ главнокомандующего — при обнаружении нетипичных пустых с уникальными способностями взять образец реяцу — и потому медленно душил тварь. Адская бабочка, взметнувшаяся из ладони, трепетала крыльями, собирая информацию, набухая, глянцевея и рыхлея от переполнявших ее частиц. Бьякуя поморщился от отвращения, когда бабочка, тяжело припадая то на одно крыло, то на другое, полетела в сторону солнца. Миг — и она исчезла, оставив после себя немного черной пальцы, повисшей в воздухе разреженным облаком.

Когда Бьякуя вытащил Сенбонзакуру, пустой завопил, заухал, сначала басовито, потом все выше и выше. Воплю отозвались тонкие крики издалека, над волнами взметнулся фонтан и плеснул тяжелый хвост, корабль закачался на волнах.

Лезвие блеснуло на солнце, рассекая пустого на две идеальные половинки. Он раскрылся, словно раковина, нелепо взмахнули тяжелые лапы — и фигура осыпалась безликими частицами духовной силы.

Бьякуя широко, насколько мог, простер восприятие, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то, напоминающее угрозу, и только после этого вложил занпакто в ножны.

Котару и Акэти уже поднимались. Котару был бледен, но старался не показывать боли. Бьякуя придирчиво изучил лицо своего офицера и коротко, без замаха, запустил в него лечебным заклинанием. Как и всякий капитан, он считал, с одной стороны, что ранения на службе — вещь неизбежная, с другой — совершенно необязательная. И гордился тем, что его отряд имеет один из самых низких показателей по ранениям. Сейчас он фактически использовал своего офицера как приманку, но в тот момент он не придумал плана лучше. И теперь Бьякуя придирчиво обдумывал, можно ли было обойтись меньшей кровью — потому что рана, полученная Котару, оказалась серьезнее, чем мог предположить Бьякуя. Он недооценил пустого, посчитав, что тут с трудом пробьет реяцу шестого офицера. Непростительная ошибка. Неоправданный риск. И то, что все закончилось хорошо — лишь вопрос везения и счастливого стечения обстоятельств. Если бы на месте Котару оказался Акэти, он, скорее всего, был бы уже мертв.

Бьякуя слишком редко задумывался о смерти как таковой. Смерть была причиной, по которой он лишался окружавших его людей — близких и не очень. И больше ничего о смерти он знать не желал. Но сейчас, рассматривая белые барашки волн, бьющихся о крутой борт корабля, он перебирал тех немногих, кто был ему близок, и думал, что смерть — не только причина, но и следствие. Следствие его собственных поступков — ошибочных или, наоборот, правильных. Бьякуя думал, что он мог не встретить Хисану, и тогда она умерла бы где-то далеко, неизвестная и, быть может, одинокая. Но если бы ему предложили выбор — видеть, как умирает жена, и не знать ее вовсе, Бьякуя раз за разом выбирал бы «видеть».

Опускаясь в трюм, допрашивая полуослепшего от ужаса матроса, чья душа пригибалась от давления духовной силы, Бьякуя продолжал размышлять о том, что большая ошибка — считать, будто впереди целая жизнь. Причем не твоя собственная, а кого-то другого. Слишком самонадеянно. Слишком опасно. Котару закашлялся, когда душа растворилась в сияющем круге перехода, а Бьякуя спрятал Сенбонзакуру.

Он предложит Ренджи место лейтенанта Шестого отряда.


	3. Chapter 3

Бьякуя вернулся в казармы сразу, едва распорядился отправить Котару на восстановление. Кабинет встретил его знакомым запахом пыли и чернил, неровно отодвинутым стулом, стопкой бумажных листов и высохшей кистью.

Бьякуя прошелся, пытаясь понять, откуда берется этот вездесущий запах пыли, ведь кабинет идеально убирается дежурными. Может быть, дело в нем самом? Может он сам — давно пыль под тонкой оболочкой кожи? Бьякуя распахнул окно, впуская в кабинет ветер, и присел на краешек стола. Сейчас все его попытки дать запросу на лейтенанта официальный ход казались глупыми и немного смешными, хотя бы потому, что официальные запросы до капитана Зараки доходили с большим трудом, небыстро и в совершенно непотребном виде. Имело смысл посетить Одиннадцатый отряд лично. От мысли, что он увидит Ренджи, сердце на миг остановилось, забилось птицей в груди, а потом снова пошло ровно, без перебоев, как будто не было вспышки волнения, безрассудной и нелепой.

Усевшись за стол и начиная растирать тушь, Бьякуя обдумывал обращение к капитану Зараки. Отчет поддавался медленно и неохотно, факты и выводы разбегались, когда Бьякуя пытался выстроить их в логичную схему, утекали из-под пальцев и расплывались, словно дешевая тушь, оставляя в душе неприятное чувство неловкости и скованности. Но чем дальше он писал, выцарапывая из памяти дневные события, тем больше убеждался в правильности своего решения. Он не собирался страдать, глядя на Ренджи ежедневно, он привык довольствоваться малым. Просто потому что давно не мог позволить себе большего, даже в мечтах. Мечты все еще были болезненной вещью. Бьякуя предпочитал объяснять свою влюбленность химией, притяжением, невезением или абсурдным стечением обстоятельств. И ему казалось, что так он получает возможность контролировать ситуацию, смотреть на нее свысока, снисходительно подсмеиваясь над собой.

Бьякуя закончил отчет, когда солнце повисло раскаленным красным шаром над Сейрейтеем, покалывая зрачок вечерними лучами. Он аккуратно заклеил конверт, оставил отчет на специальной полке — дежурный офицер отнесет в Двенадцатый отряд — и поспешил прочь. Через час должно было начаться вечернее построение, надо было успеть уложиться за это время.

Капитан Зараки сидел перед входом в казармы и демонстративно щурился на солнышко. Повернуть голову он соизволил, только когда Бьякуя обратился к нему:

— Капитан Зараки, мне бы хотелось обсудить с вами один вопрос.

Тот глянул, и Бьякуя в очередной раз пытался понять, как относится к Зараки. Первое, о чем Бьякуя думал — поставить мерзавца на место. В следующий момент он вспоминал, что Зараки того и надо, и это охлаждало пыл. Поэтому сейчас Бьякуя просто молчал, сверля Зараки взглядом — до тех пор, пока тот не поднялся лениво и не зашагал внутрь.

Казармы Одиннадцатого обрушились на Бьякую запахом пота, вскриками, уханьем и ударами бокенов — то трескучими, когда палки сшибались, то глухими, сопровождаемые отборным матом, когда бокен пробивал защиту и опускался на голое тело. Плеск воды, веселый гогот, перемежаемый шлепками и отрывистыми командами, слились в ровный гул. Голос Ренджи легко перекрыл это звуковой буйство. Бьякуя на долю секунды замешкался, пропуская его через себя, а потом пошел дальше, не теряя из виду широкую спину капитана Зараки.

В кабинете не было привычных столов и стульев, на полу были раскатаны циновки и раскиданы подушки. Они опустились на пол одновременно, друг напротив друга. Следом ворвался рядовой, потный и взмыленный — но чайник он опустил между ними аккуратно, так же аккуратно разлил по пиалам и сгинул в вечерней суматохе отряда.

Бьякуя пригубил чай, собираясь с мыслями. Потом еще раз. И еще.

— Ячиру любит чаевать, — пояснил тяжело смотрящий Зараки, — пришлось завести всю эту хрень. Нахваталась от баб…

— Хороший чай, капитан Зараки, — Бьякуя прислушался к своим ощущениям. — Хороший чай, — повторил он.

— Слушай, если б Ячирка была постарше, я б решил, что ты пришел свататься.

Бьякуя едва не поперхнулся. С преувеличенной осторожностью поставил пиалу, стараясь незаметно отдышаться и сморгнуть слезы. Стало даже интересно — это действительно так выглядит? Он расправил плечи и посмотрел на Зараки из-под ресниц.

— Я хочу пригласить одного из ваших офицеров на должность моего лейтенанта.

Слова сказаны. Зараки же молчал, сверля взглядом наполненную чашку, пока она не задрожала, заколебалась и лопнула осколками, рассыпав душистые чайные капли по разноцветным подушкам. Одна плеснула на руку, и Бьякуя поднес ладонь к лицу, слизывая ее.

— Знаешь, почему я не люблю всю эту херню? Ебешься с ними, ебешься, людей делаешь, а потом приходит такой как ты — и говорит, что забирает у меня бойца. — Кенпачи смотрел, прищурившись. — Кто тебе нужен?

А Бьякуя чувствовал, что начинает злиться. Капитаны имели право выбрать себе лейтенанта, не считаясь с мнением самого лейтенанта и его руководства. На практике никто так не делал, считалось дурным тоном настаивать на назначении, если офицер против. Но и к капитанам прежде официального приглашения мало кто ходил. Бьякуя знал, что Зараки посещал капитан Комамура, и уже тогда оценил крайне грамотный дипломатический ход. Зараки, искренне ненавидящий бумажную волокиту, наверняка посчитал бы за оскорбление уведомление о переводе его офицера в другой отряд. Да и рисковать лояльностью Ренджи к бывшему командиру не хотелось — Бьякуя знал, что бойцы Одиннадцатого уважали и, быть может, даже любили своего капитана. Но сейчас его злило, что Зараки даже не думал ценить дипломатический жест.

— Абарай Ренджи, — имя легко выскользнуло из горла, гладко и неспешно, словно Бьякуя год за годом тренировался его произносить. Он даже приготовился изложить аргументы, в соответствии с которыми шестой офицер Одиннадцатого должен был непременно покинуть расположение отряда и прибыть под командование Кучики Бьякуи. Карьерный и финансовый рост, возможность обучения и вступление в круг высших офицеров — все это было важно для любого шинигами. Но ничего такого не понадобилось.

— Хочешь сказать ему сейчас? — просто спросил Зараки, и Бьякуя замер. Прямо сейчас? Так быстро? Впрочем… Бьякуя взял себя в руки.

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Зараки только кивнул в ответ и зычно крикнул в сторону двери:

— Эй, ты! — В кабинет просунулась лохматая голова рядового. — Позови Абарая сюда, да живо, не уложитесь в минуту, шкуру спущу и в жопу затолкаю.

Рядового сдуло ветром. А через несколько томительных, длинных секунд раздался грохот и топот, дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что створкой грохнула о стену, а в проеме замер Ренджи.

Он ворвался тем самым знакомым запахом пота и земляной свежести как тогда, много лет назад в сухих стенах академии. Голова Ренджи была мокрая, хвост свисал влажными сосульками, а по бронзовому от загара, исчерченному татуировками торусу стекали блестящие капли. Похоже, перед тем, как прибежать к капитану, он опрокинул на себя ведро воды. Бьякуя вглядывался в него, такого отчаянно живого, яркого настолько, что от осознания этого сосало под ложечкой и тянуло в правой стороне груди, и думал, что дышать больше не обязательно.

Ренджи рухнул в сэйдза, низко склонив голову, и замер. Бьякуя смотрел на напряженные плечи, ходящие ходуном от сбившегося дыхания, на линию шеи, позволяя себе на миг раствориться в этом зрелище, потому что позже будет не до созерцания. Позже им придется много работать, чтобы сделать из Ренджи достойного лейтенанта Шестого отряда, а пока же можно просто смотреть.

— Шестой офицер Абарай Ренджи, — мощные плечи дрогнули, по ним прокатилась дрожь, — полагаю, вы знаете, кто я.

— Так точно, — Ренджи продолжал смотреть в пол, и Бьякую это забавляло. Попытки продемонстрировать манеры — это хорошо.

— Я здесь для того, чтобы предложить вам место лейтенанта Шестого отряда.

Тяжелые пряди разлетелись в стороны, Ренджи вскинул голову, и в Бьякую впился искрящийся, пытливый, немного недоверчивый взгляд. Бьякуя отрешенно сидел, впитывая его жар. Запах пыли и чернил отступал под натиском, будил то, что давно было загнано так далеко, о чем Бьякуя давно позабыл — жажду нового дня и надежду.

Он сбросил оцепенение:

— Если вы согласны, даю вам три дня на улаживание своих дел в Одиннадцатом отряде.

Ренджи все смотрел и смотрел. Потом опустил голову, кусая губу, и проговорил дрожащим от сдерживаемой радости голосом:

— Я согласен! Конечно, я согласен!

Бьякуя быстро поднялся, и Ренджи успел вскочить, открыв перед ним дверь, обдав жаром и запахом гладкой кожи. Что ворчал вслед Зараки, Бьякую не интересовало — он торопился покинуть казармы Одиннадцатого.

Вряд ли Зараки обратил внимание на такое пренебрежение — что сейчас, что в тот вечер, когда Бьякуя пришел к нему с просьбой взять к себе Ренджи.

***

Айзен наблюдал за тренировкой своего отряда, медленно сплетая и расплетая пальцы. Движения эти, монотонные, вкрадчивые, неторопливые, раздражали, отвлекали и сбивали с толку. Бьякуя старался и вовсе не смотреть на него. Впереди, на площадке, вертелся вихрем Ренджи. Он походил на взрыв. Каждое движение его меча ослепляло, каждый выпад выглядел вспышкой пламени, и Бьякуя смежил веки, боясь ослепнуть, но Ренджи отпечатался на сетчатке и преследовал его даже в темноте.

С площадки доносился звон мечей и звонкие выкрики. Звуки втекали в Бьякую, кололи под ребра резкими острыми вспышками.

— Слишком грубый стиль боя, не находите, капитан Кучики? — голос Айзена вкрался в мешанину звуков прохладным ручьем. Бьякуе не хотелось смотреть на Ренджи. Но он открыл глаза.

— Думаю, все зависит от характера бойца, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Характер тоже оставляет желать лучшего. — На сей раз Бьякуя промолчал, и Айзен продолжил. — Совершенно бестолков. Чувствую себя так, будто обзавелся мощным оружием, которое невозможно выключить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы включить, когда надо.

Бьякуя посмотрел на Ренджи, летящего по песку — над песком! — как сгусток огня. Его можно было назвать необузданным, он таким и был. Но Бьякуя видел, какую степень управляемости предпочитает Айзен, и его замутило.

— Я понимаю, о чем вы, — произнес он тихо.

Стоило поднять взгляд на Ренджи, сразу же начинали слезиться глаза.

На солнце смотреть было легче. К вечеру оно свернулось клубком над самой крышей отрядного офиса, разве что не урчало от удовольствия. Бьякуя поднял голову навстречу, взглянул — не щурясь. Теплые, незлые уже лучи коснулись его лба, и растаяли бесследно, будто никакой жар не способен был прорваться через холод его кожи. Иногда Бьякуе казалось, что если уронить его на солнце, в самую его раскаленную середину, пламя погаснет и воцарится вечная ночь.

 

Казармы Одиннадцатого не замечали близкого заката, да шум в них не стихал даже после отбоя. Пожалуй, ночами он становился только громче. Бьякуя остановился, ощущая себя несколько неловко. Лейтенант Кусаджиши посмотрела исподлобья. Если бы Бьякуя не знал о ее способностях и силах, она показалась бы обычным надутым обиженным ребенком.

— Эй, Бьякуя, ты что это с Ячиркой? — Зараки прислонился к перилам. Те надсадно заскрипели, но все-таки выдержали, должно быть, все в Одиннадцатом отряде строилось по мерке его обитателей.

Зараки смотрел на удивление спокойно, чуть насмешливо, и Бьякуя подумал, что настрой у него сегодня удивительно мирный. Редкий случай. В такие дни Зараки походил на ленивого сонного хищника, и Бьякуе нравилось наблюдать за его расслабленными повадками.

— Я поймал лейтенанта Кусаджиши в своем поместье за ловлей рыбы. И решил, что надежнее всего будет лично показать ей дорогу обратно.

— Вот оно как, — насмешливо отозвался Зараки, рассматривая его. Взгляд этот ложился на плечи, тяжело придавливал к земле. Не стоит обманываться спокойствием Зараки. Под тоненькой цивилизованной шкуркой, которую он все-таки изволил нарастить, — вековой инстинкт убийцы, жажда чужой смерти и никакой жалости. — Заходи, раз так.

Бьякуя отпустил, наконец, Ячиру и вошел. Он нес в себе свою постыдную тайну, которая и привела его сюда. Тайна давила на ребра изнутри, но Бьякуя давным-давно привык к этому ощущению.

Зараки молчал, рассматривая его безо всякого стеснения — он вообще любил делать вещи, смущающие и раздражающие людей. Бьякуя все никак не мог привыкнуть, что того же Зараки ждет и от людей вокруг. Официозом и нарочитыми манерами его было легче оскорбить, чем бестактностью.

— Выпьешь со мной? — спросил он так, будто они чуть не каждый день пьют вместе и говорят за жизнь.

Бьякуя покачал головой.

Где-то за тонкой стеной гудел отряд: раздавались пьяные крики, возня, под чьими-то ногами грохотали доски пола. Бьякуе иногда казалось, что драки Одиннадцатого напоминают диковинные дикарские танцы, которые он представлял в детстве, читая тайком сказания о Короле Обезьян или о Бай-хуа да цзян.

— Значит, поймал Ячирку на месте преступления? — Зараки усмехнулся, но глаза остались серьезными.

— Не то, чтобы это официальный визит, капитан Зараки — Бьякуя сидел прямо, спина каменела от напряжения. Зараки глядел на него неотрывно, с цепким пристальным вниманием. — Скорее дружеский.

Друзьями их мог бы назвать только законченный псих. И все же давным-давно их разговоры вышли за рамки минимальных служебных тем. Бьякуя даже не смог бы сказать, когда и как это случилось.

— Ну, дружеский, так дружеский, — согласился Зараки, слегка откидываясь на подушку. Казалось, его мышцы расслабились. Бьякуя не был из тех, кого могла бы обмануть такая небрежность позы. — И что же мы будем обсуждать? Отрядные дела? Операции на грунте?

— Например, предстоящее собрание капитанов, — отозвался Бьякуя. — Или глупость некоторых наших коллег. Не всякий раз увидишь, как разбрасываются отличными бойцами.

В их разговоре взгляды говорили не меньше, а то и больше всех сказанных слов. Зараки

— Отличными бойцами, говоришь? Посмотрим.

За стенкой что-то загрохотало совсем уж оглушительно, Бьякуя явственно расслышал треск проломленных перегородок. Бьякуя вспомнил резкие выпады Ренджи, его оскал и размашистые удары, его манеру стирать рукавом пот со лба и шеи. Все-таки, как ни поверни, Ренджи придется здесь ко двору. И лучше всего научится использовать свои способности.

Совсем скоро Бьякуя убедился в своей правоте. 


	4. Chapter 4

Бьякуя позволил себе откинуться в кресле и несколько раз сжал кулак, давая отдых пальцам. После ранения, нанесенного своей же рукой во время боя с Зоммари, мышцы иногда еще подводили, болезненно каменея от долгого письма.

«Придется долго восстанавливаться», — сказала капитан Унохана, трогая его предплечье твердыми ловкими пальцами. Бьякуе прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Ему не нравилось, когда его касаются посторонние люди, не нравилось даже, когда они подходили слишком близко.

Ренджи плевать на это хотел, он всегда вламывался в личное пространство с потрясающей легкостью и непосредственностью, заглядывал Бьякуе в глаза, и тому казалось, что в лицо пахнуло свежим ветром. Оставалось только медленно вдыхать, позволяя живым чистым запахам проникнуть в кровь. Бьякуя почти освоился с этой манерой Ренджи, но тело его... тело реагировало как в самый первый раз.

— Я мог бы дописать все сам, капитан, — привычка Ренджи распространялась не только на физические вторжения. С каждым словом, с каждым жестом и поступком он оказывался так близко — слишком близко! — что Бьякуя терялся и силился вспомнить, где же только что была проведена граница.

— Все в порядке, Ренджи, — отозвался он тихо и, может, совсем немного устало, — работай.

В последние месяцы Ренджи стал спокойнее, проницательнее, даже как-то взрослее, но облегчения, как надеялся Бьякуя, это не принесло. Ему не дышалось проще, воздух вокруг Ренджи все также раскалялся до предела, до сотен тысяч градусов, и тек в горло, сжигая плоть дотла, до самых костей. Ни разу Бьякуя не пожалел о своем желании взять Ренджи лейтенантом.

Ренджи потянулся — Бьякуя проследил, как он выгибается, энергично двигает руками — и вышел за дверь. Гора дел, которые скопились во время истории с Айзеном, за последние два дня существенно уменьшилась. Они написали все отчеты, Бьякуя привел в порядок финансы отряда, а Ренджи сделал полную инвентаризацию. И сейчас, на закате дня, Бьякуя почти физически ощущал удовольствие от проделанной работы. Как будто вместе с бумажными завалами он разгребал, распутывал запутанный клубок собственных чувств. Отодвигал в сторону все лишнее, наносное, оставляя место для самого важного — семьи, друзей, Ренджи.

На стол перед Бьякуей опустилась белоснежная чашка, исходящая терпким чайным паром. Бьякуя, не поднимая глаз, протянул руку и задел пальцы Ренджи. В груди вспух ком, а Ренджи, отхлебнув из своей чашки, уселся на свое место.

Бьякуя поднес чашку ко рту и проглотил ком вместе с освежающим чаем. На губах почему-то почудился запах Ренджи, и Бьякуя дернул рукой, едва не плеснув на стол.

— Горячее? — Ренджи вскинулся озабоченно, — не должно быть, я попробовал…

Бьякуя придушенно выдохнул и залпом допил чай.

— Нет, все в порядке. — Он невидяще посмотрел на лежащее перед ним дело.

— Ааа. Ладно, — Ренджи снова склонился над бумагами.

Бьякуя еще раз потер руку — не потому, что она его забеспокоила, просто хотелось чем-то занять пальцы. Наконец, он притянул к себе лежащее перед ним дело и посмотрел на обложку. Гриф Двенадцатого отряда, две пометки: «В работе у Шестого отряда» и «Отложить на неопределенный срок». Внутри — копия собственной служебной записки об отказе заниматься делом до выяснения ситуации с Айзеном и подтверждающая подпись капитана Куроцучи.

Бьякуя некоторое время отрешенно смотрел в ровные столбики иероглифов, пытаясь понять, что все это значит, пока, наконец, не вспомнил. Безлюдный танкер, пустой, способный, подобно Сенбонзакуре, рассеиваться, а потом собираться в одно целое… Бьякуя углубился в изучение материалов. Двенадцатый отряд, проведя анализ реяцу и сопоставив с другими донесениями из Мира живых, пришел к выводу, что пустой не уникален. Еще один пустой подобного типа послужил причиной гибели шинигами, а также какого-то количества душ плюс. Шестому отряду, члены которого уже сталкивались с пустым такого вида, поручалось заняться этим вопросом. Бьякуя мысленно перебирал офицеров, которым можно было поручить задание, и хмурился — по всему выходило, что быстрее с этим делом справится он сам: Котару ушел на повышение в Седьмой отряд, и Бьякуя посчитал неразумным его удерживать, а Акэти пока не подходил для самостоятельного руководства операцией.

— Ренджи.

— Да, капитан? — Ренджи писал, не отрывая взгляда от документа, и Бьякуя слегка улыбнулся. В свое время он потратил много сил, чтобы объяснить Ренджи разницу между почтением и абсурдом. Вовсе не обязательно при звуке его голоса бросать все дела и вытягиваться.

— Мне придется на несколько дней покинуть Общество душ.

— Что? — Ренджи изумленно вскинул голову. — Вы еще не оправились, и почему… — под пристальным взглядом Бьякуи Ренджи побледнел. — Простите, капитан, я забылся.

— Вот именно. К тому же, дело не стоит беспокойства, а мне не помешает размяться. Негоже клинку пребывать в бездействии.

— Так точно, капитан. Я могу отправиться с вами?

Бьякуя застыл. Иногда ему казалось, что в своей бесхитростности Ренджи даст сто баллов вперед любому из знакомых интриганов. По крайней мере, ему регулярно удавалось выбить у Бьякуи почву из-под ног. Вот откуда бы Ренджи знать, как тщательно Бьякуя отгонял мысли о совместном походе в Мир живых? Задание не из коротких, займет не меньше недели, а Бьякуя уже давно потерял границу между своими желаниями и необходимостью прятать чувства, не давать Ренджи понять, что как-то выделяет его по сравнению с другими капитанами и лейтенантами.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, Ренджи, — голос звучал ровно, а сухие губы шевелились механически. Все, он это сказал, осталось зайти в Двенадцатый за новым гигаем и внимательно изучить дело — хлопоты помогут выбросить из головы острое, тянущее до боли чувство сожаления.

— Неразумно отправляться в одиночку, — сознание взбаламутил голос Ренджи. — Если это дело о пропавших моряках с танкера, то я его читал. Вам в любом случае нужна страховка.

Бьякуя прикрыл глаза. Иногда ему казалось, что его жизнь стоит на месте, иногда — что мчится, не разбирая дороги. Сейчас он думал, что летит в пропасть. Бьякуя сплел пальцы и наклонил голову.

— Почему ты считаешь, что со мной должен отправиться именно ты?

Сердце стукнуло один раз и замерло.

— Я же ваш лейтенант.

А потом снова пошло, ровно и сильно.

Бьякуя сдерживал горькую улыбку, снова и снова стараясь взять себя в руки. Почти все важные уроки за последние месяцы были связаны именно с Ренджи. Дедушка говорил когда-то: «Уважай и береги тех, кто тебя учит. Что бы ни случилось, и какие бы горькие ни оказались уроки — цени тех, кто тебе их преподает». Вот и сейчас Ренджи одной фразой напомнил Бьякуе о его долге и обязанностях. О том, что Бьякуя отодвинул в сторону, непозволительно сосредоточившись на собственных чувствах. Лейтенант должен сопровождать своего капитана, а попытки отказаться от присутствия Ренджи — всего лишь трусость и недоверие к самому себе. Потому что Ренджи стало слишком много.

— Ты прав, — тихо произнес Бьякуя. — Я забылся. Мы отправимся в Мир живых вместе.

Он поднял глаза. Ренджи встал, обошел стол и приблизился к Бьякуе. Он выглядел встревожено и немного печально. Бьякуе так захотелось разгладить морщинку у него на переносице, что дрогнули пальцы.

— Вы не желаете со мной общаться, капитан, — так же тихо ответил Ренджи. — Почему?

Бьякуя покачал головой.

— Я слишком долго был один. — Фраза показалось ему издеваельски-двусмысленной, но сил поправляться уже не было. Впрочем, Ренджи кивнул, будто все понял.

— Когда мы отправимся?

Обсуждение планов на ближайшую неделю заняло их до полуночи — Бьякуя, по рекомендации Ренджи, назначил заместителей, изменил план тренировок и подготовил соответствующие приказы, а сам Ренджи параллельно формировал папки с отчетами, часть из которых осталось направить в первый отряд, а часть — семнадцатому офицеру, который традиционно занимался снабжением отряда.

В итоге Бьякуей овладело лихорадочное возбуждение, которое передалось и Ренджи. Словно им обоим хотелось поскорее оставить за плечами отрядную рутину. Может быть, так оно и было — задание позволяло начать их историю с чистого лица. Бьякуя вспомнил их первый совместный поход в Мир живых. Тогда они отправились за Рукией, и с этого началась новая жизнь Бьякуи.

Уже выходя из кабинета, Бьякуя вспомнил:

— Ренджи, тебе нужен новый гигай. Я собираюсь пойти завтра в Двенадцатый, отправишься со мной. Время — десять утра.

— Так точно! — бодро ответил Ренджи и отчаянно зевнул. — Простите, капитан.

— Спокойной ночи, — Бьякуя позволил себе ободряюще коснуться плеча Ренджи подушечками пальцев и сорвался в шунпо.

***

Ночь, вопреки ожиданиям Бьякуи, уместилась в один миг между касанием подушки и солнечным лучом, скакнувшим на сомкнутые веки. А Двенадцатый отряд встретил его голосом громким голосом Ренджи, чужим смехом и шелестом крыльев адских бабочек.

В лаборатории Акона было людно и шумно, но с появлениям Бьякуи все быстро разошлись, оставив Бьякую и Ренджи наедине с хозяином.

Акон потушил сигарету о подкопченный кусок гранита, окурок развеялся от вспышки кидо, а сам Акон сделал плавный жест рукой, приглашая в заднюю комнату.

Задняя комната — святая святых Акона, место, где он священнодействовал над гигаями. Бьякуя, заходя сюда каждый раз, ловил себя на каком-то детском любопытстве, смешанном с восторгом — он до сих пор не очень представлял процесс создания физической копии с духовного тела.

Пространство кабинета сияло белым, металлическим, стерильным и ярким. Вся правая стена смотрелась мешаниной цветных пятен, графиков и таблиц на экранах. Каждый монитор имел шкалу процентов — от красного до зеленого. Бьякуя знал, что так обозначалась степень готовности гигаев. В центре кабинета медленно, как маленькая планета и центр этой замкнутой чистой вселенной, вращалась прозрачная сфера. Именно в ней снимался оттиск с духовного тела. Бьякуя похолодел. За тревожными мыслями, за хлопотами и ворохом дел он совсем забыл, что им с Ренджи придется…

— Раздевайтесь, капитан Кучики. Ваш гигай нужно только откалибровать и подтянуть характеристики, поэтому будете первым, это ненадолго.

Бьякуя молча снял шарф, аккуратно свернул и положил на специальную полку. Хаори повесил на крюк, туда же отправились косоде и хакама.

— Абарай-сан, вы пока подпишите бумаги…

Бьякуя дышал ровно и неторопливо. Вдох-выдох. Ренджи нет до него никакого дела. И все равно возбуждение, легкое и кислое, как молодое вино, терзало плоть. Бьякуя осторожно переступил босыми ногами по прохладному полу и направился к сфере. Ему казалось, что между лопаток уперся взгляд Ренджи, хотя это было невозможно, Ренджи заполнял заявление на замену гигая и не мог смотреть на Бьякую. Но от непрошенных мыслей по коже бежали мурашки, а полувозбужденный член тяжелел все больше.

Сфера перед ним замерла, Бьякуя шагнул внутрь и привычно поднял руки. Запястья и лодыжки тут же зафиксировались невидимыми зажимами, а края сферы начали смыкаться. Бьякуя глубоко вдохнул, напрягся — и в этот миг сферу заполнила густая желеобразная масса. Самым трудным был первый вдох, когда сознание протестует и уверяет, что этим дышать категорически невозможно. Бьякуя сжал челюсти и вдохнул. Смесь заполнила легкие, запершив в горле, и тело тут же потеряло ориентацию в пространстве. Если закрыть глаза, это ощущение только усилится. Бьякуя плыл в пустоте, где не было понятия верха и низа, думал о Ренджи и считал удары сердца. Сознание пронизывали солнечные лучи, пах наливался щекочущим теплом. Через десять ударов сердца в подбрюшье кольнуло, вернулась сила тяжести. Как всегда после сеанса тело казалось тяжелым и неуклюжим — и Бьякуя какое-то время стоял, привыкая к ощущениям. Сфера снова раскололась, выпуская его в прохладу кабинета. Акон что-то черкал в блокноте, перед ним парил большой светящийся дисплей, Ренджи стоял, прижав к груди пачку листов, и отводил глаза. Бьякуя шагнул вперед, к своей одежде.

— Отлично, капитан Кучики, расхождения больше, чем я прогнозировал, но некритичные, обойдемся старым гигаем. Абарай-сан, бумаги кладите сюда, я отдам вам один экземпляр, честное слово, идите, раздевайтесь.

Бьякуя неторопливо подошел к одежде и начал надевать фундоши. Возбужденный член мешал так сильно, что пришлось отвернуться от Ренджи, потому что выглядело это уже непристойно. Намного более непристойно, чем обыкновенное возбуждение, что могло случиться со всяким здоровым человеком. Белоснежную ткань фундоши пачкала смазка, а Бьякуя прижимал головку к животу, заматывая ткань. Дыхание Ренджи звучало четче, чем работающая техника.

В поле зрения попала мускулистая рука, и Бьякуя судорожно выпустил из легких воздух. Потому что взгляд зацепился за татуированный бицепс, пополз ниже, по животу, даже на вид твердому, темной дорожке волос, уходящей за край оби. Рука повесила косоде и легла на узел пояса. Бьякуя с усилием отвел взгляд и начал быстро одеваться. Привычные движения разогнали муть, длинный счет про себя привел в порядок мысли, и оборачивался к Ренджи Бьякуя, будучи совершенно спокойным и готовым к тому, что он сейчас увидит.

Обнаженный Ренджи неторопливо шел к мягко пульсирующей сфере. Перекатывались под кожей мускулы, и Бьякуе казалось, что татуировки на спине живут собственной жизнью. Бьякуя много раз видел полуобнаженного Ренджи — на тренировках и после, но еще никогда — вот так. Тело не реагировало на зрелище, закаменев, поэтому Бьякуя просто смотрел: как Ренджи поднимает ногу — и мышцы на бедре напрягаются, как ступает внутрь — и сводит лопатки от усилий удержаться на поверхности. Там сложно упасть, но с непривычки сложно сориентироваться. Вот Ренджи повернулся лицом, нерешительно посмотрел и поднял руки, копируя движения Бьякуи. Грудные мышцы напрягись, живот втянулся — и, хотя Бьякуя старался не смотреть — крупный член, лежащий на яичках, тоже приподнялся.

Наверное, если бы Бьякуя не влюбился в Ренджи раньше, он бы пропал сегодня, в эту секунду. Ренджи, сосредоточенно прикрывший глаза и как будто вслушивающийся в себя, выглядел так естественно и так спокойно, будто родился здесь, и даже здесь был собой. Сфера медленно сомкнула створки, и теперь Ренджи было видно словно сквозь полупрозрачную дымку. Он судорожно вдохнул, дернулся — а потом задышал ровно и размеренно, полной грудью.

— Капитан Кучики, — позвал Акон.

Бьякуя осторожно повернулся и пошел на зов, стараясь не расплескать то, что сейчас творилось у него на душе. Потом, позже — он отпустит себя и будет смаковать каждый увиденный миг. Ему даже не было стыдно, только не за это.

Он меланхолично слушал, что неторопливо говорит Акон, а сам душил в себе желание обернуться. Наконец он взял себя в руки достаточно, чтобы вникнуть в инструкции. Расписаться, оплата стандартная, здесь нужно завизировать, тут — еще раз подписаться, это три сметы, накладная, акт приема-передачи пока не нужен, это после, дальше — график посещений, подтвердите, а то были прецеденты… Бьякуя, наконец, очнулся.

— График посещений — сколько времени займет создание гигая?

— Стандартное — неделю, — пожал плечами Акон, сгребая бумажки и выжидая, когда Бьякуя подпишет график.

— Три дня, — сказал он.

Акон задумчиво почесал между рогов карандашом:

— Есть причина для спешки? Мне придется отложить другие дела… А срочно всем, сами понимаете.

— Дело о рассеивающемся пустом, — обронил Бьякуя.

Акон нахмурился, потом его лицо посветлело:

— О, я помню! Отличный экземпляр. Собираетесь заняться им? — он ненадолго задумался. — Три дня — быстрее не смогу. Но тогда Абарай-сан будет приходить два раза в день.

Акон развернулся к монитору и застучал по клавишам. Узкая щель слева выплюнула лист.

— Новый график, — протянул ему бумагу Акон, небрежно разрывая предыдущую. — Не думал, что вы займетесь этим делом так скоро.

— Не вижу причин тянуть, — расписываясь, проговорил Бьякуя. — Я больше не нужен?

— Да, спасибо, капитан Кучики. Ваш гигай будет готов завтра.

Бьякуя, прежде чем уйти, бросил еще один взгляд на медленно покачивающегося в сфере Ренджи. Его тело заливал золотистый свет, мышцы выделялись отчетливо, словно тело было натерто маслом. Бьякуя резко развернулся и ушел. Хотелось домой. Под холодный душ. Потому что сил не оставалось даже на традиционное бичевание самого себя за распущенность и слабость.


	5. Chapter 5

Мир живых дрожал и расплывался в сухом мареве. Выскользнув из Дангая, Бьякуя затормозил на миг, подавился горячим воздухом. Жара накинулась на него, навалилась на плечи, смяла и скомкала. Ренджи остановился рядом с ним, щурясь в линялое июльское небо. Солнце разом превратило его в золото и огонь, вычертило профиль и рассыпало по лицу блестящие капли пота. Бьякуя отвернулся — перед глазами еще плясали точки, будто он взглянул, не щурясь, прямо на солнце.

— Через час мы должны приступить к осмотру местности, — произнес, не оставляя себе времени на лишние взгляды и мысли. Если бы только он мог превращаться рядом с Ренджи в сухой рабочий алгоритм, проблема решилась бы сама собой.

— Так точно, капитан, — его глаза вспыхнули, и Бьякуя невольно вгляделся, пытаясь понять, от солнца ли это или от веселого возбуждения. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем сильнее проваливался в мелкие черточки и штрихи, в темную вязь татуировок, в резковатые морщинки возле губ, в линию загорелой скулы.

— Надеваем гигаи. У нас есть час, чтобы к ним привыкнуть и осмотреть жилье.

Ренджи едва заметно поморщился. Бьякуя тоже не любил гигаи. Даже идеально подогнанный, настроенный, как тонкий музыкальный инструмент, гигай превращался в клетку, стискивал грудь. Сегодня это ощущалось неожиданно остро. Ребра сдавило болью, будто изнутри что-то силилось прорвать тонкую телесную оболочку. Раскаленный летний город пополз перед глазами, рассыпался цветными пятнами. Бьякуя прижал руку к груди, и ощущение тотчас улеглось, остался обычный дискомфорт.

— Тесно, будто в штаны с мылом залез, — пробормотал Ренджи еле слышно, его пальцы изучающе прошлись по лбу и волосам. Бьякуя прилип взглядом к руке, следя за плавным рассеянным жестом. Жар прополз вдоль позвоночника — в гигае все ощущения несколько отличались.

— Ты готов, Ренджи? — Бьякуя сделал несколько ровных, но слишком деревянных шагов. Он чувствовал себя тяжеловесным и неповоротливым.

— Да, все в порядке.

Ренджи вел себя неожиданно скованно, должно быть виной всему был мир людей и гигай. Одиннадцатый отряд не отправляют на задания, требующие длительного проживания на месте. А задание в Каракуре было слишком коротким, чтобы можно было успеть освоиться. Глядя в его серьезное лицо в последние месяцы, Бьякуя забывал, что Ренджи на самом деле все еще юн.

— Это ведь твое второе боевое задание в Мире живых? — спросил Бьякуя.

— Да. Но это никак не скажется на выполнении моих обязанностей.

— Не сомневаюсь. Не стоит беспокоиться из-за этого. Всем приходится оказываться в новых для себя ситуациях и учиться, — Бьякуя коротко взглянул на Ренджи, но не дал ему ответить — в груди итак полыхнуло, лизнуло огнем ребра. — Пора приступать к работе.

Их разговоры, все их общение, напоминали Бьякуе учебный поединок на настоящих мечах: нужно было одновременно обучать ученика атаковать и не подпустить его слишком близко, спасаясь от смертельного удара. Иногда Бьякуе казалось, что Ренджи обучается слишком быстро, что еще немного — и острие клинка защекочет кожу.

Даже городская суета не отвлекала от навязчивых мыслей. Шум, жара, запахи накатывали волнами и лишь еще больше выбивали из колеи. Бьякуя подумал, что и сам волнуется, как мальчишка на первой экскурсии. Ренджи не просто вторгался в его жизнь, он уничтожал старое, отмершее внутри него, заставляя ощущать мир ярким и объемным. Ренджи был даже не зависимостью. Он был необходимостью.

Квартира, которая дожилась новых жильцов, оказалась маленькой и слишком, на вкус Бьякуи, современной. Ренджи ходил из угла в угол — гигай делал его движения странными, немного непривычными — и рассматривал каждую вещь, каждую мелочь. Бьякуе казалось, что он слишком близко, что вот-вот заденет плечом, коснется рукавом одежды, мазнет волосами по щеке. Запах Ренджи и вовсе мгновенно пропитал стены и циновки.

— Судя по отчетам, больше всего случаев нападения происходили именно в этом районе, — Бьякуя открыл папку, вглядываясь в снимки местности и карты, — так что можно предположить, что у него здесь логово. Либо мы где-то пропустили постоянный портал в Уэко Мундо, который также требует ликвидации.

Он потянул ворот рубашки — выматывающая жара сдавливала шею.

Ответ прозвучал приглушенно, и Бьякуя обернулся — Ренджи, отодвинув зеркальную панель, оказавшуюся дверцей, по пояс нырнул в шкаф.

Вынырнул раздраженный, держа в руках два белых полотенца.

— Простите, капитан, я после такой жары ничего не соображаю. Если придется ходить по городу, надо переодеться. Тут, — он кивнул на шкаф, — ничего нет, кроме постельного белья и всякой ерунды, вроде носовых платков.

— Завтра сходим в магазин, — Бьякуя отрешенно смотрел, как Ренджи снимает рубашку с длинным рукавом. — А здесь должен включаться кондиционер, поищи пульт управления.

Бьякуя отвернулся и снова поправил воротник. Ему одежда полегче точно не помешает. Во всех смыслах. Потому что Бьякуя осознал то, о чем не задумывался раньше — ночевать им придется вместе, в двухкомнатной клетушке. В спальню он еще не заходил, но подозревал, что места там едва ли больше, чем в главной комнате.

Ренджи, словно читая его мысли, распахнул дверь в соседнюю комнату и сосредоточенно обозрел пространство. Площадь едва ли составляла одно татами, места хватало, чтобы улечься и вытянуть ноги, не более. В стену оказался встроен еще один шкаф, Ренджи тронул створку, и она отъехала — аккуратно свернутые футоны и пустые полки. В углах комнаты были разбросаны подушки, а у окна стоял небольшой столик с толстой книгой и пустым стаканом, придавая безжизненному помещению странное очарование. Бьякуя думал, что здесь было бы даже уютно, если бы не близость Ренджи.

— Я буду спать в другой комнате, — подал голос тот.

Бьякуя удивленно вскинул бровь, а Ренджи смущенно пояснил:

— Я руки и ноги разбрасываю.

Бьякуя едва удержал пожатие плеч, но, судя по вспыхнувшему лицу Ренджи, все-таки не до конца. Впрочем, это все было неважно. Спать с Ренджи в крошечной квартире в любом случае будет мучением, так какая разница, как и где они лягут. Бьякуя покачал головой и отступил. Ему хотелось вплотную заняться отчетом и наметить маршрут на сегодняшний день.

Сигнал пустой тревоги коротко заверещал, а Бьякуя и Ренджи, выпрыгнув из гигаев, уже мчались по полученным координатам. Оказалось, что совсем недалеко — знакомая трехрогая фигура с костяным гребнем вынырнула из-за облака. Бьякуя камнем упал вниз, освобождая пространство для Ренджи — и над головой со свистом пронесся его шикай, рассекая маску пустого на две равные половинки. Бьякуя, глядя на распадающиеся в воздухе останки, утекающие сквозь пальцами эхом умирающей реяцу, прикидывал размеры пустого. Он оказался намного меньше уничтоженного в свое время Бьякуей, к тому же даже не попытался уйти от удара, используя растворение. И все же пустой был той самой породы, Бьякуя был уверен. Скорее всего, слишком молодой или слишком слабый.

— Хорошая работа, Ренджи, — Бьякуя на обратном пути погрузился в размышления.

Все пустые обладали внешней индивидуальностью, даже родственные пустые, деградировавшие из гиллианов, отличались друг от друга, как минимум, узором на маске. Исключения составляли лишь коллективные организмы — пустые, являющиеся частью матки. Строго говоря, это были не совсем пустые в обычном понимании этого слова, скорее — удаленные щупальца, способные на самостоятельную охоту и обладающие какими-то базовыми инстинктами. Таким пустым была свойственна полная идентичность, а уничтоженный Ренджи экземпляр был точной копией известного Бьякуе. Для большей уверенности следовало подобраться к одному из таких поближе и внимательно рассмотреть. Но Бьякуя был практически уверен. А это означало, что прогнозировать сроки завершения операции невозможно. На матку они могут наткнуться завтра, а могут — через неделю.

Дома их ждали неподвижные гигаи. Бьякуя не любил пользоваться гиконганами, он предпочитал быть единственным обладателем своего гигая. Мысль, что пока он занимается своими делами, его временным телом кто-то пользуется, раздражала.

Сейчас их гигаи лежали на полу. Яркие лучи солнца пересекали оба тела, ложась на лица косыми квадратами, бледная рука Бьякуи соприкасалась с широкой смуглой ладонью Ренджи.

А тот почтительно завис рядом, дожидаясь, когда Бьякуя первым вернется в гигай. Бьякуя на миг задержал дыхание и скользнул вниз. На этот раз перемещение внутрь искусственного тела оказалось намного более комфортным — как будто гигай немного разносился. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза от бьющего в лицо солнца и поморщился. Рядом чертыхнулся Ренджи, задел его руку, от чего подушечки пальцев закололо.

— Угораздило оставить прямо на солнце, — ворчал Ренджи, пытаясь разобраться, как закрывать шторы. — Дышать невозможно, ничего не вижу, тьфу.

Бьякуя был склонен согласиться с ним, хоть и не в таких выражениях — перед глазами действительно плавали черные пятна, голова кружилась, а в горле пересохло. Ренджи, опустив жалюзи, метнулся прочь, а через несколько секунд вернулся со стаканом воды в одной руке и листком бумаги в другой.

Бьякуя принял стакан и вопросительно посмотрел на Ренджи.

— Инструкция по пользованию квартирой, — ухмыльнулся тот, взмахнув листком.

Бьякуя повелительно протянул руку, и Ренджи вложил в нее листок. Кончики пальцев соприкоснулись, и Бьякуя позволил себе роскошь долгие три секунды не отнимать ладонь. Прикосновение напоминало глоток воды в обжигающе-сухой полдень, слишком сложно было оторваться.

Он опустил глаза на лист: перечислены назначение комнат, наименование техники, даны краткие инструкции по пользованию душевой кабиной и унитазом. Последнее Бьякуя прочитал с искренним интересом — раньше ему казалось, что нет ничего проще отправления естественных надобностей. На пункте, как выключать маскирующую процесс этого самого отправления музыку, он не удержался и беззвучно фыркнул — как глупо.

Когда он поднял голову, натолкнулся взглядом на широкую улыбку Ренджи.

— Отличная инструкция, — тот попытался сделать серьезное лицо, но получилось плохо, и Бьякуя строго сдвинул брови.

— Да, неплохая. Надеюсь, нам не придется вызволять друг друга из лап современной техники. Это было бы крайне неловко.

Та легкость, с которой они переговаривались, легкость, с которой Ренджи вдруг оказывался слишком близко, заставляла Бьякую невольно напрягаться. Он привык к определенному расстоянию между ними — знал, сколько воздуха нужно, чтобы дышать, не захлебываясь жаром, не костенея от возбуждения. Теперь Ренджи наклонялся к нему, заглядывая в инструкцию, растрепавшийся хвост свесился на плечо, придавая лицу непривычную мягкость.

Воздуха не было вовсе.

К этому надо было привыкнуть, выстроить заново себя, отмерить слова, которые можно говорить — чтобы не больше и не меньше.

— Да что там вызволять, — сказал Ренджи, добавив в голос трагических нот. В такие моменты Бьякуя еще четче понимал, какой он еще, в сущности, мальчишка. — Здесь, кажется, можно сдохнуть десятком разных способов.

Каждое слово Ренджи, каждая его улыбка, вздох, взгляд проникали под кожу, под омертвелую корочку души. Бьякуя и сам на секунду ощущал себя ребенком, дышал во все легкие. Закрыв глаза, Бьякуя мог бы представить себя совсем юным, стоящим по колено в траве, подставив лицо солнцу.

— Ты не находишь, что у тебя профессиональная деформация? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь сохранить серьезность.

Всего этого он и боялся, когда обдумывал миссию, именно поэтому не хотел брать с собой Ренджи. Бьякуя отстранился немного, внутренне одернул себя, выдохнул — солнечный теплый запах чужого тела все равно остался внутри — и углубился в инструкции. Не то чтобы его так уж интересовало, как включать кондиционер, но бумаги были вещью привычной, сухие, неповоротливые строки отвлекали от Ренджи, который ходил по комнатам и, кажется, находил сотню причин для любопытства и удивления.

Он подергал пластинки жалюзи, провел по ним ладонью, так что они затрещали, потом повторил это движение уже сознательно.

— Привыкай, Ренджи, если мы столкнулись с маткой, возможно, задание затянется, — сказал он, чтобы вернуть мысли в рабочее направление. — В прошлый раз, когда появился пустой такого типа, его ловили больше месяца, а потом по тревоге поднимали два отряда.

Пустой-матка развивался быстрее и был тем опаснее, чем дольше времени находился на свободе. Бьякуе нельзя отвлекаться.

Ренджи, наконец, перестал бродить по дому и затих.

Бьякуя читал инструкцию и прислушивался. Потом вдруг раздалось хлопанье дверей, потом запищала какая-то техника, зашумела вода… Похоже, Ренджи освоился.

— Еду будем заказывать, — Бьякуя вошел на кухню и резко остановился, едва не уткнувшись Ренджи в грудь.

— Простите, капитан, — Ренджи попятился в крошечной кухне, освобождая место, задел пустую тарелку, смахнул со стола и, ловко извернувшись в крошечном пространстве, поймал возле самого пола.

Бьякуя смотрел, окаменев, на рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы, на голову рядом со своим бедром, на пальцы сжавшие фарфор. Воздух снова закончился, надо привыкать жить без воздуха. Бьякуе не впервой.

— Ренджи, что происходит?

— Хочу согреть нам ужин.

Алые пряди взлетели, Ренджи повернулся, аккуратно ставя тарелку на стол, и Бьякуя непроизвольно шагнул вперед. Словно вор, притянул ее к себе, чувствуя тепло пальцев Ренджи, взял в обе руки. Не фарфор и даже не глина — дешевая керамика.

Позади Ренджи раздался сигнал, и он резко развернулся, открывая маленькую дверцу.

Рыба исходила паром, и Бьякуя почувствовал, что проголодался. Без воздуха жить можно, без пищи — сложнее.

— Садитесь, капитан. Тут еще хлеб есть, вот, и даже палочки…

Ренджи метался, заполняя Бьякую до краев, сноровисто раскладывал приборы, между делом улыбался, а Бьякуя вздрагивал каждый раз, когда лица касалось движение воздуха, текшее от Ренджи.

— А ты?

— Я потом, после вас.

— Садись вместе со мной, — приказал Бьякуя.

— Но… — Ренджи замялся. — Я подожду.

— Сейчас.

Бьякуя ждал, когда разогреется еще одна порция рыбы, и смотрел на Ренджи. Иногда он поражался, сколькому можно научиться, если очень захотеть. Например, смотреть на солнце и делать вид, что не слепнешь. Иногда он думал, что весь, от кенсейкана до таби, покрыт светоотражающей пленкой, которую так любят современные японцы.

Ренджи настороженно смотрел, не приступая к еде, и Бьякуя разломил палочки. Рыба оставляла желать лучшего, но она насыщала, и этого было достаточно. Впрочем, если сравнивать эту еду с тем, чем приходилось порой питаться в бытность рядовым Седьмого отряда…

Они ели в молчании, которое разбавлял шум закипающего чайника. Бьякуя отложил палочки одновременно со щелчком выключателя.

— Чая нет, — виновато сказал Ренджи, — только в пакетиках. Я могу…

— Не нужно. Просто налей мне воды.

Пока Ренджи убирал посуду, Бьякуя размышлял. Прочесывать город в поисках матки, которая умеет маскировать реяцу, было неразумно. Но никакого другого, более рационального плана у него не было.

Перед глазами появился узкий стакан с водой. Ренджи бережно обхватывал его ладонью, сжимая пальцы, указательный скользнул по запотевшей стенке, и Бьякуя стиснул зубы. Волоски на коже поднялись дыбом, а к паху прилила кровь.

— Поставь, пожалуйста.

— Да, капитан.

Ренджи неслышной тенью скользнул прочь, а Бьякуя остался вглядываться в дрожащую поверхность воды, в которой отражался блеск ламп. В солнечном сплетении поселилась щекотка, как перед использованием банкая или прыжком в ледяную воду. Бьякуя отпил глоток и вышел из кухни. Щекотка так и не прошла.

Ренджи в спальне раскатывал для него футон.

Бьякуя смотрел на его напряженные плечи и шею в вырезе рубашки, на сосредоточенное лицо. Ренджи двигался легко и уверенно, и все же по нему ясно было, что ему тесно в этой квартирке. Негде развернуться. Не то, чтобы Бьякую это так уж сильно беспокоило. Ренджи коротко мимолетно улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки заныло сердце. Бьякуя, прикрыв глаза, представил, как будет спать на подушке, пахнущей его руками.

Не стоит обманывать себя, спать не придется. Ни в одну из ближайших ночей. Ренджи будет лежать, раскинувшись — воображение отключалось — в соседней комнате. Если прислушаться, можно будет легко уловить его дыхание.

Никакого воздуха, нечего даже надеяться.

— Не беспокойтесь, капитан, — Ренджи будто заметил что-то на его лице, посмотрел пытливо, — я вам не помешаю. Я не храплю. Ну, почти.

— Рад слышать, — скептически отозвался Бьякуя. Хотелось взять со стола бумаги, уткнуться в составление отчетов, отгородиться от Ренджи привычным способом, сделать вид, что между ними нет ничего кроме рабочих отношений, что они ни на миллиметр не зашли за их границу.

Если бы все было так легко. Если бы это вообще работало. Бьякуя вспомнил, как Ренджи наклонялся к нему, выискивая что-то в столбцах иероглифов, как вел пальцами по бумаге, едва не задевая пальцы Бьякуи, лежащие на столе. Когда он выдыхал, хотелось отдернуться, как от огня.

И все же сейчас стало во много раз хуже.

Ренджи разгладил простынь — Бьякуя представил, как прижмется боком к ткани, жаль, что тепло ладони к тому времени уже испарится — и выпрямился.

— Мне нравится в Мире живых. Здесь все другое, — сказал он вдруг задумчиво, — вы тоже другой.

Бьякуя посмотрел на него растерянно. Такие слова напрочь вышибали из реальности. Хуже того, он не знал, как на них отвечать. Дело ведь было вовсе не в Мире живых. Дело было в Ренджи, который смотрел слишком пристально, цепко, очень по взрослому. Бьякуя подумал, что за долгими утомительными играми в прятки успел пропустить момент, когда Ренджи стал таким проницательным.

— Так и знал. Это шумное место как раз для таких, как ты.

И уж точно оно не для Бьякуи — равно как и Ренджи.

— Нет, вам тоже подходит. Вы, наверное, везде чувствуете себя на своем месте.

— А ты, — Бьякуя заинтересованно поднял глаза, — не чувствуешь?

— Мое место радом с вами, — Ренджи тряхнул головой и почти без перехода продолжил: — Я все подготовил, могу сейчас составить отчет об уничтоженном пустом…

— Нет, — Бьякуя сам удивился, как резко прозвучал его голос. — Я займусь этим. Ступай, вечер в твоем распоряжении.

Ренджи коротко поклонился и проскользнул мимо, едва не задев плечом. Все-таки квартира была слишком маленькая. Когда они вернутся, Бьякуя рассмотрит вопрос об увеличении расходов на временное проживание. О чем он только думает.

Бьякуя сел за стол, пододвинул к себе письменный прибор, стопку бумаги и принялся за отчет. Он писал в свободной форме, излагая как события, так и собственные соображения. Потом, когда придет пора обобщать информацию, все эти мелочи ему пригодятся.

Зашумела вода, и Бьякуя живо представил себе обнаженного Ренджи: горячие струи льются с мускулистых плеч, стекают по спине между ягодиц…

В руке с треском сломалась ручка, и Бьякуя растерянно уставился на обломки в своих пальцах. На ладони набухал тонкими бисеринками крови свежий порез.

Ренджи появился в комнате, увлекая за собой облако пара. Полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер, держалось на честном слове, и Бьякуя думал, что все это для него слишком. Настолько «слишком», что сознание проваливается в черноту, не выдерживая душевного разлада.

— Ренджи, — Бьякуя смотрел на порез, пытаясь сообразить, что это вообще такое. — Оденься, пожалуйста.

— Да, капитан, простите.

Вернулся он в цветной юката. Бьякуя испытывал такую огромную благодарность к этому куску ткани, что безвкусная расцветка его нисколько не беспокоила. Он даже нашел, что розовые цветы в чем-то подходят Ренджи.

Бьякуя смотрел на исписанные листы с крошечной каплей крови и решал сложный вопрос — переписать или оставить как есть. На стол рядом лег ватный тампон и прозрачный флакон с какой-то жидкостью.

— Спасибо.

Бьякуя смочил тампон и прижал к ладони. Ранку защипало, и эта легкая боль немного отрезвила его, заставила пристальнее посмотреть на глупейшее и жалкое положение, в котором он оказался, не имея достаточной твердости. Надо было брать себя в руки и больше не допускать подобной рассеянности. Стыдно Бьякуе перед собой не было, как не бывает стыдно за цвет волос или глаз, однако он считал, что не позволит Ренджи попасть в унизительное положение подчиненного, по которому вздыхает начальство. Ему казалось, что в глазах Ренджи это может обесценить продвижение до лейтенанта, такое с трудом завоеванное положение. Бьякуя невольно поморщился от мысли, что подумает Ренджи, когда узнает. Определенно, это оскорбит его. А Бьякуя не будет оправдываться, уверяя, что тот достиг всего своим собственным трудом. Хотя бы потому, что это будет хоть немного, но лукавством. Он вкладывал в Ренджи и его тренировки больше, чем кто-либо мог предположить.

Бьякуя отнял от ладони тампон и покосился на Ренджи — тот забрался с ногами на диван, и сейчас внимательно изучал журнал, поигрывая пультом. Юката, прижатая коленом, плотно и гладко обтягивала бедро, и Бьякуя видел полоску черных трусов. Отчет маячил на периферии зрения бессмысленным набором иероглифов. Бьякуя отложил бумагу вместе с обломками ручки, и встал. Ему срочно нужно было в душ.

Горячая вода драла кожу, будто потихоньку счищала ее с мяса — до самых костей. Но даже это в высшей степени неприятное ощущение не отвлекало от мыслей. Бьякуя ткнулся лбом в кафель — неожиданно прохладный, покрытый влагой. В крошечной тесной ванной даже не пришлось тянуться или наклоняться, чтобы сделать это.

Ему казалось, что он мог бы простоять так годы, пока кипяток не смоет с костей всю плоть вместе со всем этим томительным и тягучим, ярким и слишком живым для такого мертвеца, как он. Даже ласкать себя не хотелось.

Вжимаясь щекой в плитку — неровно заглаженные швы болезненно врезались в кожу — Бьякуя стиснул свой член, вспоминая короткое мимолетное тепло пальцев Ренджи, красно-рыжие, золотящиеся в электрическом свете волоски на ногах.

Оргазм пронесся мимо, хлопнул над ухом, как холостой патрон, только задрожали плечи и поджались пальцы на ногах. Иногда Бьякуя думал, что просто разучился получать хоть какое-то удовольствие, будто между ним самим и его телом — мягкая ватная подкладка. Все ощущения доходят гулко и невнятно.

Разговаривать в таком состоянии ему тоже не хотелось.

Когда Бьякуя вышел из ванной, Ренджи сидел на прежнем месте.

— Ложись спать, — Бьякуя осторожно отжал волосы полотенцем. — Гигаям требуется отдых.

— Будто они мало отдыхают, пока валяются тут, — недовольно заворчал Ренджи.

— Нам он тоже требуется, — ответил Бьякуя и прибавил после короткой паузы, — спокойной ночи.

Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь еще, но он понимал отчего-то, что любые слова будут лишними, любые — окажутся слишком близкими к тому, что он так старательно скрывает. Ренджи тоже завозился неловко, будто почувствовал напряжение. Его внимательный — слишком пристальный — взгляд Бьякуя ощущал лопатками и затылком.

— Спокойной ночи, капитан, — сказал Ренджи тихо.

Бьякуя кивнул, не оборачиваясь, и закрыл за собой дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

Темнота давила на открытые глаза, и Бьякуе казалось, что они вот-вот лопнут под натиском, пропуская густую черноту внутрь его тела, туда, где еще метались ошметки кошмара. Сон был липким и неотвязным, даже лежа с открытыми глазами, вдыхая незнакомые запахи нового жилища, Бьякуя все еще ощущал на теле и внутри себя противные следы.

Каждый новый звук отзывался волной холода вдоль позвоночника, но хуже всего было дыхание Ренджи. Бьякуя слышал его даже отсюда, легкое, отрывистое, совсем не похожее на дыхание спящего. Легко было представить, как он лежит по ту сторону двери, вглядываясь в темноту. Наверняка он слышал, как Бьякуя метался во сне.

Закрыв глаза, Бьякуя подумал, что с самого начала размышляет совсем не так, как следовало бы. Вовсе не это задание, не соседство Ренджи было проблемой. Проблема крылась в Бьякуе, а он позволял ей разрастаться, подкармливал своими сомнениями, наблюдениями украдкой, подростково-горячечными мыслями.

Может быть — закралась неприятная и тревожная мысль — может быть, стоит проявить инициативу. Бьякуя покатал мысль на языке, прислушиваясь к горчинке, и устало прикрыл глаза. Рано.

Обостренный слух царапнуло шевеление в соседней комнате — Ренджи вставал осторожно, явно стараясь не шуметь. Босые ноги мягко ступали по шершавому полу. Бьякуя представил, как у Ренджи поджимаются пальцы. Он почти ждал, что тот наткнется на мебель или заденет угол, но Ренджи продолжал ступать мягко, как кот, потом едва слышно скрипнула дверь, раздался шорох и тихий щелчок. Бьякуя скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Ренджи зажег свет — в туалете. Едва слышное гудение забило все звуки, и Бьякуя понял, что почти не дышал. Снова скрип, остаточный шум воды — Бьякуя прислушался в ожидании шагов, снова затаил дыхание, сердце колотилось как безумное. Удар. Удар. Удар. И только когда перед глазами заплясали черные точки, Бьякуя судорожно вздохнул. Ренджи зачем-то остался в туалете. Или рядом с ним. Бьякуя продолжал прислушиваться, но квартира безмолвствовала — только за окном тяжело дышал город.

Он поднялся, когда понял, что вот уже пять минут лежит, вперившись в белеющий в темноте потолок и превратившись в слух. Накинул юката — холодный шелк огладил чувствительную кожу — и толкнул дверь. Глаза почти привыкли к темноте, и Бьякуя легко свернул в крошечный коридорчик, ведший на кухню.

Ренджи, в одних брюках и с распущенными волосами, неподвижно стоял у окна, уперевшись лбом в стекло, его плечи были опущены.

— Что-то случилось? — Бьякуя рассматривал линии татуировок, не позволяя себе представлять, насколько далеко они заходят на ягодицы.

— Я вас разбудил? — Ренджи обернулся. Его лицо белело в обрамлении прядей, казавшихся в темноте почти черными.

Бьякуя только покачал головой. Поколебался и достал два стакана. Наливая воду, он не ожидал, что Ренджи присоединится, однако тот взял предложенный стакан, опустился на табурет и сделал большой глоток.

Вода была прохладной и безвкусной. Именно так чувствовал себя Бьякуя в последнее время.

— Вы в последнее время странный, капитан, — голос Ренджи разорвал тишину. — Вроде происходит что-то. — Ренджи помолчал. — А я не догоняю.

Бьякуя даже не удивился. Ночная неподвижность квартиры, собственное голое тело под юкатой, Ренджи с распущенными волосами — все это делало мир вокруг зыбким и неуравновешенным. Хотелось говорить странное и многозначительное, словно утром любое сказанное слово развеялось бы горьким дымом сгоревшего вишневого дерева.

— Каждую минуту что-то происходит, — Бьякуя рассматривал дрожащую гладь воды в стакане. — И то, что мы видим — совсем не то, на что смотрим.

— Ну так, — Ренджи залпом допил воду. — Надо лучше смотреть, да?

Бьякуя поднял на него глаза.

Черные зрачки Ренджи затягивали, жесткие ресницы подрагивали, алая прядь упала на правый глаз.

— Ты совершенно прав. Надо лучше смотреть.

Бьякуя резко вставь и пошел прочь, нырнул в темную глубины квартиры, чувствуя, как она смыкает над ним своды. Может, сон придет хотя бы теперь. Долгие задания в Мире живых он не любил еще и потому, что в гигае любая усталость ощущалась во много раз сильнее. Земная плоть давила на плечи.

Эта тяжесть прокрадывалась даже во сны, делала их смутными, вязкими и неприятными. Тесную клетку гигая окружали светлые стены комнаты — клетка побольше. Бьякуя проваливался в сон, выныривал и рассеянно смотрел в потолок без единой мысли в голове.

Пожалуй, он был даже благодарен резкой трели телефона. Теперь он мог подняться, мог стряхнуть с себя гигай и сжать рукоять меча. В бою все сомнения и чувства уходили на задний план.

— Ренджи, — Бьякуя выждал три вздоха, слушая, как Ренджи возится, выбирается торопливо из-под одеяла, и вышел к нему.

— Я слышал, — сказал тот, нервно запуская пальцы в спутанные волосы. — Где это?

— В двух кварталах.

— Сколько?

— Зафиксирован один.

Это было подозрительно. Ни Бьякуя, ни Ренджи духовную силу не скрывали. Она должна была привлечь пустых так же верно, как сладкий аромат лесных цветов привлекает гладких, стремительных пчел и неповоротливых мохнатых шмелей. И тем не менее, всего лишь второй пустой — да еще и один. Либо здесь, вопреки всем отчетам, экстремально низкая угроза пустых, либо… Либо матка действительно ведет разведку боем. Грудь сладко свело в предвкушении.

— Готов?

Ренджи кивнул, и они выскользнули из гигаев. Бьякую подбросило вверх от ощущения легкости и свободы, Ренджи с наслаждением подвигал плечами, разминая их. А через секунду они уже торопливо летели туда, где мерцала на карте красная точка. Солнце еще не выползло из-за горизонта, только окрасило лимонным и нежно-зеленым горизонт и мягкий полог тумана, ползущего от реки.

— Видимость плохая. Будь внимательнее, Ренджи.

— Да. Я помню. Смотреть лучше, — сосредоточенно и твердо кивнул тот.

Бьякуя чуть не вздрогнул от воспоминания о ночной беседе. Она так смешалась с вязкими кошмарами, что отделить одно от другого казалось невозможным. Да. А ведь для него это тоже было хорошим советом. Смотреть лучше.

Вот только пустого нигде не было.

Дома тонули в тумане, будто немного оплывшие свечи — сонные, спокойные, умиротворенные. Бьякуя осматривался, но нигде не было видно никакой опасности, только мигал на экране огонек. Заскрипели ворота в парк, где-то во дворах залаяла собака, потом все вновь стихло.

— Это ведь не может быть сбой?

— Нет, — сами по себе ложные тревоги иногда случались, но их задание имело особую важность, и вся информация тщательно проверялась. — Здесь что-то есть.

— Да, я тоже чувствую.

Уж в чем в чем, а в наличии чутья Ренджи отказать было нельзя. Бьякуя тоже чувствовал это — пристальный взгляд в спину, холодный и неотвязный. От него сковывало холодом затылок, и немели плечи. Ощущение Бьякуе совершенно не нравилось.

В тумане угадывались неподвижные деревья, фонари, автомат с напитками и маленький парк с детской площадкой чуть дальше. Если на этой небольшой улочке кто-то и прятался, то именно там. Бьякуя коротко кивнул Ренджи и коротким неуловимым жестом указал на ворота парка.

Солнце медленно взбиралось по крышам, согревало плечи и просвечивало белую завесу тонкими лучами, как воду в огромном аквариуме. Дома, стены, фонари отбросили на асфальт густые прохладные синие тени. И все же что-то было не так.

Глядя на эту мирную спокойную картину, Бьякуя внутренне передергивался, пытаясь найти в ней раздражающее несоответствие. А потом увидел.

Длинных вытянутых куда-то вдаль теней было пять. Фонарей вдоль улицы — шесть. И шестая тень — короткая, приземистая, слишком большая для узкого бетонного столба, едва заметно дрожала, переминаясь на месте.

Ренджи обнажил Забимару — медленно, с предвкушением. Бьякуя чувствовал, как от них обоих волнами расходится дрожь. Теперь он ясно видел глубоко посаженные глаза пустого, теряющиеся в тенях, обводы маски — размытые и искаженные. Ренджи поднял занпакто, и Бьякуя сконцентрировался — исходящая от пустого реяцу была слабой, однако никогда не стоит недооценивать противника. Но тот рванулся ввысь одновременно с атакой Ренджи, стремительно уходя от удара. Над головами начала медленно раскрываться узкая щель гарганты, к которой стремился пустой….

Удар Ренджи рассек пустого на две части — от затылка, увенчанного костяным наростом, вдоль позвоночника — до копчика. Лапы конвульсивно дернулись, царапая воздух — и тело пустого развеялось мелкой пылью. Гарганта захлопнулась с шипением, а Ренджи повернулся к Бьякуе. На его лице было написано искреннее недоумение.

— Первый раз вижу, чтобы пустой так драпал от шинигами, — Ренджи скользнул к Бьякуе, вкладывая занпакто в ножны, настороженно покрутил головой.

Сам Бьякуя давно ощупывал пространство в поисках реяцу пустых, но над городом царил удивительный мир и покой.

— Уходим, — негромко скомандовал Бьякуя. — Мне нужно еще раз посмотреть отчеты.

Перед домом Бьякуя замешкался, позволяя Ренджи скользнуть в гигай первому. Меньше всего хотелось сейчас отвлекаться. Бьякуя смотрел на их жилище снаружи — два окна в бесконечной череде отражающих солнце прямоугольников. Дом считался хорошим, подтверждением тому была смета, но Бьякуя в который раз задумался, что предпочел бы доплачивать из личных денег, но снимать что-то более уединенное и менее людное. Он еще раз осмотрелся и скользнул в квартиру. Ренджи, в одних шортах, уже убрал постель и успел разложить бумаги на столе. На кухне шумела вода.

В спальне было сумрачно — плотные жалюзи не давали проникнуть свету, гигай лежал на спине, закрыв глаза. Бьякуя опустился на футон. Момент слияния с гигаем отозвался дрожью вдоль позвоночника, тело потяжелело. Бьякуя вздохнул и сел. Времени разлеживаться не было.

Когда он вышел из душа, Ренджи уже приготовил завтрак — незатейливые бутерброды, горячий чай, немного онигири. Оказалось, что их даже можно есть.

Бьякуя меланхолично жевал, слизывая с пальцев рисинки, когда заметил пристальный взгляд Ренджи. Тот, словно пойманный с поличным, смутился и отвел глаза.

— Что? — Бьякуя приподнял бровь. Если Ренджи скажет, что аристократу не пристало облизывать пальцы…

— Ну. Хотел угадать, о чем вы думаете, — Ренджи покрутил в руках рассыпающийся белый комок. — Нифига не придумал…

Бьякуя нахмурился, проглотил рис и пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, что нам нужно еще раз посмотреть отчеты — мне непонятна такая сниженная активность.

Ренджи ловко развернулся на задних ножках табурета, не теряя равновесия, откинулся назад и сгреб с холодильника пачку бумаг.

— Я уже посмотрел, — он смешно наморщил нос. — Ничего особенного. Никакого сезонного снижения активности, количество пустых — стандартное для этого места, три-четыре в день.

— Мы здесь два дня.

— И засекли только двух, — подтвердил Ренджи.

Бьякуя задумчиво смотрел на два оставшихся онигири. В поле зрения появилась крошечная зеленая бутылочка.

— Нашел в шкафу, — смущенно пояснил Ренджи. — Вам, вроде нравится…

Бьякуя молчал, в горле встал ком.

— Капитан?

— Спасибо, Ренджи, — Бьякуе удалось вдохнуть теплый, густой воздух. — Если это острый соус…

— Я попробовал, — он смешно фыркнул и опять наморщил нос. — Гадость.

Бьякуя почувствовал, что улыбается. Взял бутылочку, открутил крышку и принюхался — острый аромат перца и специй прочистил голову. Он молча вытряхнул соус на онигири и с удовольствием доел. Ренджи сиял ярче солнца.

После завтрака Бьякуя отправил того покупать одежду — и заказывать продукты. Едва Ренджи вышел за дверь, ухмыляясь и обещая загулять до вечера, Бьякуя вернулся в спальню и сел медитировать. Обычно это помогало.

Внутренний мир раскрылся, как цветок, заполнил его изнутри, взломал ребра, заполняя все вокруг щекотным запахом сухой земли и старой замшелой древесины. Бьякуя сидел с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как ветер холодит лопатки. Здесь, внутри его души всегда было ветрено.

— Ты пришел, чтобы помолчать?

И такое случалось. Тогда Бьякуя падал в свой внутренний мир, едва закрыв глаза, просто чтобы избавиться от выжженного на веках профиля Ренджи. Потом он просто привык и смирился. Бьякуя открыл глаза и поднялся.

— Нет, — он прошел по скрипящей, проседающей под ногами ветке ближе к стволу, коснулся грубой коры, — или да. Я не знаю.

Ветер налетел с новой силой, рванул рукава косоде, забрался в волосы прохладной пятерней, огладил затылок. Ветер поприветствовал его. Бьякуя на секунду прижался лопатками к стволу, а потом скользнул по веткам несколькими короткими шагами.

Если бы Йоруичи знала, что в его внутреннем мире можно передвигаться разве что с помощью шунпо, она бы перестала удивляться быстроте, с которой он освоил эту науку.

Ветви упруго пружинили под ногами, и труха осыпалась в пустоту. Если взглянуть вниз, где-то бесконечно далеко за синей дымкой можно было различить крыши домов, так похожие на самый обыкновенный мир. Казалось, даже, что на улицах кипит жизнь. Спуститься туда, чтобы проверить, у него никогда не было возможности.

От запаха иссохшей древесины немного горчило на губах. Его мир — громадное мертвое дерево — рос прямо из небесного свода, простирая вниз обнаженные ветви. Оно было так огромно, что в его кроне можно было запросто заблудиться.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебе все это нравится, — голос Сенбонзакуры прошелестел из провала дупла. Его подвижный силуэт едва угадывался в темноте. — Раз уж ты с таким завидным постоянством прячешь от себя правильные решения и ответы.

Ветер затих, и замолк неумолчный скрип ветвей. Когда говорил Сенбонзакура, всегда наступала тишина. Все звуки сосредотачивались в звуках его речи, и, прислушиваясь, Бьякуя мог различить шепот листвы, легкий полет облетающих лепестков, осенний хлесткий ливень в ветвях и даже пение птиц.

— Я ничего не прячу.

— Конечно, — бледное лицо на миг выскользнуло из темноты, сверкнуло живыми светлыми глазами и тотчас спряталось обратно. — Бродишь, как слепец. Ты узнаешь правду только наощупь, если столкнешься с ней нос к носу.

Бьякуя устало опустился на ветку, улегся, вытянулся, глядя, как путаются в корнях облака. В этот раз ему даже не хотелось спорить. Небо текло над ним, и ему вдруг показалось, что он падает вверх, в пену облаков. Он закрыл глаза.

Сенбонзакура перебрался ближе, шелестя и благоухая цветами. Лица коснулись прохладные руки.

— Когда ты увидел его, верхние ветви покрылись почками. Теперь листьев становится больше, — он уже говорил это.

— Я помню.

— Ты всегда живешь по принципу завязанных глаз, — Сенбонзакура убрал руки и просто уселся рядом. Бьякуя слышал, как слабо шелестит его хвост.

— Ты говорил, — отозвался он.

— Это слишком рискованно. Когда-нибудь тебя это погубит.

— Я знаю.

Они оба замолчали. Бьякуя чувствовал, как внутренний мир утекает из-под лопаток, возвращается назад, в клетку ребер. Ощущение схлопывающегося пространства всегда совершенно особенное. Грудь распирает, будто она вот-вот лопнет, ведь внутрь пытается поместиться целый мир. Но потом все успокаивается, разве что немного путаются понятия внутри и снаружи.

Бьякуя лежал на полу, чувствуя затылком, лопатками, ягодицами его твердость и реальность. Обычно визиты во внутренний мир успокаивали его, добавляли жизни равновесия, несмотря на все слова Сенбонзакуры.

Сейчас стало только хуже. Тревога прошивала все его тело от поджавшихся пальцев на ногах до макушки, болезненно вжавшейся в пол. Его потряхивало, будто случилось что-то плохое. Глубоко вздохнув, он поднялся, немного нервно оправил одежду.


	7. Chapter 7

Сигнал взвыл над самым ухом. Бьякуя рухнул, перекатился, врезаясь в стену. От удара квартира загудела, а когти пустого с треском распороли юкату от плеча до бедра. Мелкая, уже знакомая тварь, как две капли воды похожая на ту, что он когда-то прибил, кружила, припадая на задние лапы. Край ее панциря мерцал, растворяясь и исходя дымком духовных частиц. Бьякуя сосредоточится и вырвался из гигая с такой силой, что пустого отнесло к противоположной стене. Перегородка хрустнула, обои вспухли тремя параллельными царапинами. Пустой вцепился в стену задними лапами, сжался, готовясь к прыжку…

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура, — губы коснулись лезвия.

 

Останки пустого медленно развеивались, когда послышался звук открываемой двери. Бьякуя слышал, как Ренджи шуршит в крошечном закутке прихожей, кажется, ставит пакеты на пол — один из них завалился. Бьякуя начал считать. Один.

— Капитан?

Два.

Бьякуя с некоторым раздражением осмотрел побоище в комнате. К счастью, стену пустой не пробил — не придется заниматься подчисткой памяти соседям. Но все равно одолевала досада — это могло быть неплохим утром. Стальные лепестки плескались под потолком, негромко шелестя. Впрочем…

— Все в порядке, Ренджи.

Три.

Шаги за дверью, мягкие, словно кошачьи — приближались. Бьякуя запечатал Сенбонзакуру и посмотрел на гигай, лежащий ничком у стены. Вдоль обнаженного бедра протянулась цепочка рубиновых капель, гладкий шелк облепил ногу словно чулок. Это было так глупо, что даже не казалось смешным — и когда Ренджи толкнул дверь в комнату, Бьякуя скользнул в гигай.

Вздрогнул, заполняя его собой, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и осторожно дыша. Все-таки удар о стену был слишком силен. Но сознание по-прежнему оставалось ясным, голова не болела; похоже, царапина и несколько синяков — все повреждения. Ах, да. Еще юката. Бьякуя осторожно перевернулся на спину, чувствуя напряженный взгляд Ренджи, ползущий по телу. Бьякуя сел на пятки и осмотрел себя — вещь была безнадежно испорчена. Он стянул остатки юкаты с плеч на талию, завязал узлом вокруг пояса и посмотрел на Ренджи. Его лицо сделалось таким непроницаемым, словно тот надел свои любимые темные очки.

— Это был наш экземпляр, — Бьякуя выступил вперед, прошел мимо посторонившегося Ренджи, плечом ощутив гладкость его раскаленной кожи. Дохнуло солнцем, весной и зеленой листвой. Коробки и сумки были навалены у двери горой, и Бьякуя остановился, задумчиво их рассматривая.

Ренджи возник позади бесшумно — дыхание коснулось затылка, и Бьякуя почувствовал, как встают дыбом волоски на руках.

— Неужели он был один? — когда Ренджи говорил, Бьякуе казалось, что он гладит ему спину каждым словом.

— Один.

— Это странно. Я предполагал… — Ренджи осекся.

— Думаю, время еще не пришло, — Бьякуя задумчиво перешагнул через пакеты. — Прибери здесь, Ренджи.

— Прошу прощения, капитан.

Бьякуя неторопливо заваривал чай, найденный в одной из сумок. Ренджи сновал между прихожей и комнатой, раскладывая вещи. Спину все еще жгло его дыхание, и Бьякуя время от времени замирал, разрешая себе провалиться в это ощущение. Аромат свежезаваренного чая — не такого хорошего, как он привык, но намного лучше, чем он ожидал — щекотал ноздри. Парок изгибался причудливыми фигурами, а Бьякуя грел пальцы о пузатый чайник.

Ренджи ворвался на кухню, сияя улыбкой. Он успел переодеться в короткие, до колен, красные шорты и обтягивающую белую майку. Темные соски просвечивали через тонкую ткань, и Бьякую охватил озноб. Не хотелось думать о собственных сосках — наверняка твердых даже на вид. Он с усилием отвел глаза — и тут же наткнулся на росчерки татуировок на мускулистой руке. Ренджи залез в один из неразобранных пакетов с продуктами и, весело насвистывая, доставал оттуда белые контейнеры — судя по всему с готовой едой. Бьякуя лишь понадеялся, что все это, по крайней мере, съедобно.

— Я вам тоже купил одежду, — Ренджи подтянул к себе пиалу с чаем, сделал большой глоток, на миг замер, а потом с досадой пробормотал: — Как у вас получается…

— Надеюсь, не такую же, как себе? — поинтересовался Бьякуя.

— Ммм,— глубокомысленно протянул Ренджи, делая вид, что с увлечением изучает свой чай, — белые брюки и рубашку с коротким рукавом я тоже купил.

— Ясно.

— Капитан, — Ренджи по-прежнему смотрел в пиалу, но сейчас его брови были строго сведены.

— Если тебя все еще интересует, почему пустой был один, то у меня нет ответа. Могу предположить, что матка далеко отсюда, и он шел на запах реяцу.

— Да, наверное… Только непонятно, откуда он взялся.

— Рано или поздно выясним.

— Что говорит Двенадцатый отряд?

Бьякуя мысленно пожал плечами — что они могли сказать? Исправно предупреждали о появлении пустых, подтвердили, что их активность аномально снижена в последние дни — не более того. Краткие сводки они слали дважды в день. Бьякуя их просматривал, но не находил ничего нового.

— Похоже, мы ее спугнули. И матка залегла на дно.

— Все-таки придется прочесывать город.

— Рано или поздно она объявится, — Бьякуя встал из-за стола — хотелось есть.

— Я сам! — воскликнул Ренджи, но Бьякуя лишь покачал головой, доставая два контейнера с обедом — ему хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь. Бьякуя никогда не любил ждать.

Микроволновая печь поддалась не сразу. Бьякуе пришлось задержать дыхание, когда позади к нему подошел Ренджи и, протянув руку, начал пояснять устройство кнопок. Их пронзительный писк заглушал стук собственного сердца и шум крови в ушах. Интересно, чтобы сказал Ренджи, если бы узнал, как сильно иногда Бьякуя его хочет. До скрипа зубов, до боли в сведенных мышцах. Широко расставленные колени, округлые, на правом — толстый короткий шрам — напоролся в детстве на обломок скалы — вызывали желание провести пальцами по бледной коже. Хотелось задрать Ренджи ноги и поцеловать ямочку под коленом, развести их резко и грубо, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет выгибаться.

— Сигнал прозвучал, капитан, — и Бьякуя в первую секунду не сообразил, что от него хотят. В глазах немного двоилось.

Он открыл дверцу, вынимая из печи разогретый обед, который почему-то выглядел вполне пристойно. Осталось надеяться, что есть тоже будет можно.

Когда они сели есть, Бьякуя то и дело ловил изучающий взгляд Ренджи. Тот даже не смущался, когда встречался глазами с глазами Бьякуи, лишь вежливо переводил взгляд в сторону — чтобы потом снова начать рассматривать.

— Ренджи, — не выдержал Бьякуя, — если ты желаешь что-то сказать, не тяни, пожалуйста.

Тот помотал головой — хвост хлестнул по лицу.

— Я тут подумал, — Ренджи широко, открыто улыбнулся, — что хочу быть поближе. А то опять все веселье вам.

Бьякуя только пожал плечами, а потом слова вылетели раньше, чем он осознал их смысл:

— Спать собираешься тоже со мной?

Было даже поздно делать вид, что это шутка. Поэтому Бьякуя высокомерно выгнул бровь и смерил Ренджи коротким взглядом. А тот лишь улыбнулся одними уголками губ:

— Если понадобится.

— Не самая хорошая идея, — пробормотал Бьякуя — ночевать в одной комнате с Ренджи — слишком серьезное испытание для психики. Бьякуя все еще не был уверен, что готов к такому.

— Э, капитан?

— Пока ты можешь быть свободен, — чуть улыбнулся Бьякуя. Привычная прохладная тоска сжала сердце. Он уже привык к этой легкой щемящей грусти, когда он нос к носу сталкивался с тем, что в жизни Ренджи, кроме отряда и его капитана, есть масса интересных и веселых вещей. Глупо, в конце концов, сидеть и страдать, как школьница. «Иди и возьми», — шепнул голос, подозрительно напоминающий безумие. Бьякуя привычно отмахнулся — это не самая сумасшедшая идея из тех, которые его посещали, когда Ренджи становилось слишком много.

— Спасибо!

Короткий поклон, красные пряди змеями взметнулись в воздух, и Ренджи исчез, оставив Бьякую на крошечной кухне наедине с надвигающимися сумерками. Бьякуя прислушивался к себе — гигай наливался жаром, похоже, тварь все же была ядовита. Можно было выбраться из становящегося непослушным тела, однако тогда процесс выздоровления гигая серьезно бы затянулся — потому что он переставал функционировать в ту же секунду, когда его покидал шинигами.

Бьякуя сосредоточился и провел внутренний анализ гигая — похоже, ничего серьезного. Легкое отравление при должной регенерации выветрится через несколько часов.

Когда он закончил с анализом, то понял, что Ренджи все еще не ушел — его ровная сильная реяцу колебалась за стеной. Стоило принять душ и выпить несколько противовоспалительных капсул. Должно помочь.

Когда Бьякуя вышел из ванной, Ренджи все еще был дома. В квартире совсем стемнело, и пришлось пробираться почти наощупь — свет включать не хотелось. Ренджи сидел на разложенном на половину комнаты диване, и задумчиво смотрел телевизор. Когда Бьякуя вошел, Ренджи вскочил, потом присмотрелся и — Бьякуя мог поклясться — осуждающе сжал губы.

— Он все-таки вас задел.

— Не меня, а гигай, — Бьякуя запахнул на груди новую юката.

— Садитесь, сюда, на подушки, — Ренджи дождался, пока Бьякуя не устроится, а потом сполз вниз, усаживаясь у его ног.

— Садись вместе со мной, там неудобно.

Когда Ренджи забрался рядом — и диван прогнулся под тяжестью его тела, Бьякуя прикрыл глаза. Поезд его души набирал ход и мчался прямиком в пропасть.

Бока коснулось тепло чужого тела. Ренджи не прижался к нему, просто сел рядом, так что у Бьякуи свело спину от напряжения. В этом расстоянии между ними, в этой не проведенной границе было что-то еще более возбуждающее, чем прямой контакт.

— Может, стоит вызвать кого-нибудь из Двенадцатого, чтобы они посмотрели на гигай? — спросил Ренджи. Он сидел так близко, что Бьякуя даже ощутил плечом его дыхание. — Если повреждение серьезное, они могли бы...

— Не нужно, — Бьякуя прикрыл глаза. — Ренджи, не нужно пытаться контролировать каждую мелочь.

— Но вы пытаетесь, — даже не глядя на него, Бьякуя готов был поклясться, что он хмурится, и уголки его губ чуть подрагивают. Они никогда не говорили так. Ренджи сейчас пересек границы куда более важные, чем несколько сантиметров пустого пространства между их телами.

— Не всегда я лучший пример для подражания.

Диван чуть слышно заскрипел, когда Ренджи слегка подался к нему. Движение это было скорее неосознанным, но у Бьякуя ощутил сосущую пустоту в животе, будто там в один миг образовалась черная дыра.

— Со стороны некоторые вещи виднее, — Ренджи сказал это без вызова, просто и спокойно. А потом добавил, будто бы оправдываясь, — вы же сами сказали мне смотреть лучше.

Он отвернулся, потянулся в сторону, чтобы включить лампу, неловко прижался к бедру Бьякуи да так и остался сидеть. Свет вызолотил его лицо, короткие, чуть пушащиеся, волоски надо лбом будто даже засветились. Бьякуя смотрел на него, не в силах собраться с мыслями и ответить что-то связное.

У него слезились глаза.

Он представил, как выглядит со стороны со своим расфокусированным взглядом, с заострившимся побледневшим лицом и поспешно отвернулся.

— Думаю, нужно составить отчет о сегодняшнем нападении.

Ренджи снова подался к нему, будто собирался удержать силой, если он попытается встать.

— Вам, — он замолк на секунду, — гигаю требуется покой. Я сам составлю, если это срочно.

— Нет. Не срочно. — Бьякуя выдохнул и откинулся на спинку.

— Тогда можно просто посмотреть, — он вытащил откуда-то из-за подушки пульт, покрутил его в руках, — это интересно.

Лицо у него сделалось вдруг такое сосредоточенное, будто он собирался, по меньшей мере, проводить научное исследование. Глядя на него, Бьякуя чувствовал, как уголки губ сами собой подрагивают.

Ренджи заерзал на месте — Бьякуя не раз замечал, что Ренджи неуютно долго сидеть без движения — и нажал кнопку на пульте. Телевизор включился, сразу же наполнив комнату музыкой, шумом и разговорами. Ренджи подался вперед, вглядываясь в экран. Бьякуя мучительно стиснул зубы, любое движение он ощущал бедром, да что там — всем телом, и перед глазами плыла горячая пелена.

— Тебе здесь нравится, — сказал он.

Ренджи обернулся. Синие блики экрана отражались в его глазах, и от того они казались живыми и совершенно непроницаемыми. Он долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

— Мир живых похож, — Ренджи запнулся, — это может звучать странно, но Мир живых похож на причесанный и умытый Руконгай. Сейрейтей никогда не казался таким настоящим.

Глядя на него, Бьякуя в очередной раз задумался, каково это — расти на окраинах.

— Ты хотел бы вернуться туда?

— Нет, — Ренджи откинулся на спинку, расслабился. Бьякуя всей кожей почувствовал, как уходит из его тела напряжение. — Да и кто бы захотел? Но в Руконгае... многие вещи намного проще. Я скучаю по этому.

Бьякуе вдруг остро, невыносимо захотелось обнять его. Или хотя бы коснуться лица. В его собственной жизни «проще» никогда не было, и теперь, наверное, Генсей отравлял его свободой.

— Как это — жить в Руконгае? — не тот вопрос, который стоило задавать.

— По-разному, — Ренджи скосил на него взгляд, темные кружки зрачков гипнотизировали. — Иногда очень плохо. Иногда здорово. Тогда Рукия тоже была другой. Сейчас она изменилась, больше похожа на вас, чем на себя прежнюю. Она больше смеялась тогда.

Он впервые рассказывал что-то о своей жизни, Бьякуя и не спрашивал раньше. Но сейчас он почти слышал, как трещит, ломаясь, очередная граница.

Удивительно, даже сидя вот так, расслабленно, он, казалось, занимал слишком много места. Бьякуя чувствовал жар его бедра даже через два слоя ткани, чувствовал тяжесть его силы плечами и загривком.

— Я иногда представлял, что было бы, если бы я жил в Руконгае, — это было, как прыжок в пропасть. Бьякуя выдохнул и никак не мог протолкнуть воздух сквозь сжавшееся горло.

— Это было бы тяжело, — Ренджи задумчиво пощелкал кнопками переключения каналов, остановился на каком-то спортивном состязании. — Но если бы мне предложили изменить прошлое, я бы не стал.

В этом не было ничего удивительного, Ренджи вообще не походил на человека, обремененного мыслями «а что если бы» и сожалениями о прожитом. Он немного наклонился вперед к телевизору, выдохнул со свистом, сквозь сжатые зубы. Кажется, происходящее на экране его искренне заинтересовало. Бьякуя тоже вгляделся.

— Знаете, капитан, мы во что-то такое играли, — заявил Ренджи. — Окита сделал мяч из кожи, он вообще рукастый был. Придумали какие-то правила, сейчас уже и не помню. Здорово было. Иногда в сезон еще яблоками играли. Когда еды было много. Дураки.

Он говорил легко и тихо, а Бьякуя чувствовал себя кусочком масла на сковородке. Тело таяло от звуков голоса, наполнялось ленивым теплом, которое стекало к животу.

— Я один раз видел такую игру. В ближнем Руконгае, — сказал он. Это воспоминание, короткое, глупое, он хранил, как памятный пример собственной безответственности. Это была одна из самых живых и ярких картин его детства. Закрывая глаза, он мог вспомнить горячий запах пыли, пота и травы, звонкие вскрики и топот.

— Значит вы, — Ренджи не договорил, оборвав свой вопрос.

— Один раз.

Ренджи в ответ веско кивнул, будто запечатлел этот факт в памяти, как нечто крайне важное. От его взгляда у Бьякуи разом пересохло во рту. Язык сделался каким-то чужим и вялым, и ему оставалось только слушать, как Ренджи продолжает рассказывать.

Он говорил о том, что сады в Руконгае ничуть не хуже, чем в Сейрейтее, весной в них цветут яблони, персики и сливы, вот только весна — слишком голодное время, чтобы у кого-то было время любоваться. Он говорил, что летом дети ловят в склянки и горшки светлячков и продают их в богатые дома в качестве «топлива» для экзотических светильников. Он говорил, а Бьякуя каменел от острого ощущения, что этот разговор связывает их еще сильнее, опутывает тесными узами. Бьякуе казалось, что его вены проросли сквозь кожу и намертво прикипели к Ренджи, сделались его частью.

После стольких лет наблюдения издали, тщательно поддерживаемой дистанции и запретов для самого себя, простое прикосновение горячего бедра, плечо, иногда задевающее его, заставляли тело плавиться от возбуждения. Кровь шумела в ушах.

Ренджи зевнул, демонстрируя белые острые зубы, и улегся затылком на спинку дивана. За происходящим на экране он наблюдал сквозь опущенные ресницы. Должно быть, он тоже здорово устал. Или может, долгие разговоры утомили его.

— Когда-нибудь я хотел бы побывать с тобой на задании в Руконгае и посмотреть самому, — сказал Бьякуя.

— Да... — невпопад ответил Ренджи и снова зевнул.

Он уснул одним мгновением, обмяк, расслабился, задышал ровнее. Его тело потекло, прижалось к боку Бьякуи, будто стремясь занять все возможное пространство, а голова съехала по спинке дивана прямо ему на плечо.

Бьякуя мог бы разбудить его. Мог бы просто вывернуться, выскользнуть прочь и поспешно скрыться в другой комнате.

Он сидел неподвижно, окаменев от неестественно яркого — до плывущих перед глазами кругов — возбуждения. Ренджи дышал ему куда-то в ключицы, он был тяжелым, теплым и оттого ужасающе настоящим. Бьякуя с трудом вдохнул и выдохнул. Мышцы живота болезненно свело, это сладкое тянущее ощущение отдалось судорогой в царапинах, оставленных пустым.

Ренджи слегка заворочался во сне, щекоча спину и шею Бьякуи растрепавшимися волосами. Пару дней назад он возбуждался от простого прикосновения пальцев. Теперь ему под ребра упирался локоть, в плечо впивался сгиб челюсти, и весь правый бок словно плавился от невероятного жара.

Бьякуя сглотнул вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как член прижимается к животу, пачкая кожу смазкой. Во всем этом было что-то донельзя глупое.

По виску стекла капля пота. Юката прилипла к спине между лопаток, а он не мог даже пошевелить плечами, чтобы влажная ткань отошла от кожи. Бьякуя слегка расставил ноги — член ныл, пульс сосредоточился в паху, и неподвижность казалась совершенно невыносимой.

Тело отяжелело, сосредоточилось на жарком клубке между ног. Казалось, конечности — лишь жалкое неподвижное приложение к этому клубку, который все разбухал, давил на кожу изнутри.

Ренджи снова зашевелился — его хвост скользнул по плечу Бьякуи — и уткнулся носом в его шею. Дыхание защекотало кожу, огладило и обожгло одновременно. И этого оказалось достаточно.

Внутри что-то лопнуло, растеклось по венам, выжигая мгновенно вскипевшую кровь, и Бьякуя кончил, мучительно сжимая зубы и стискивая ладонями смятую юкату в болезненной судороге удовольствия. Наслаждение прошлось дрожью по спине, стиснуло затылок и ввинтилось в висок — уже острой болью.

Сразу за оргазмом накатило острое стыдливое унижение. Юката прилипла к животу, пропитываясь его потом и спермой, а Бьякуя сидел и слушал дыхание спящего Ренджи.

Он думал, что стыд этот теперь так и останется внутри, так и будет впиваться между ребрами. Он думал, что было бы неплохо, если бы Ренджи проснулся прямо сейчас — потому что у самого Бьякуи не хватает сил разорвать этот душный вязкий круг, в котором он метался, словно загнанный зверь. Он думал, что просидел бы вечность, чувствуя тепло гладкой кожи. А еще он устал.

Выскользнув из-под навалившегося Ренджи, Бьякуя мягко подхватил его и уложил на диван. По экрану телевизора метались разноцветные пятна рекламы, кидая на лицо Ренджи неровные дрожащие блики. Бьякуя сделал шаг к двери. Поколебался и выдернул шнур из розетки. Телевизор погас, мигнув на прощание, и в комнате повисла тишина. Бьякуя считал удары собственного пульса и шаги до выхода.

Зеркало в ванной отразило бледное лицо с темными кругами под глазами. Стоило бы выбраться из гигая, отдохнуть нормально, но Бьякуя колебался — хотелось как можно быстрее восстановиться, здоровый гигай ему понадобится. Бьякуя стянул влажную юката и встал под душ. Хлынула вода, и Бьякуя просто стоял, запрокинув голову, под теплыми струями — до тех пор, пока не согрелся. Вернулась способность рассуждать здраво — и отодвинуть Ренджи на второй план. Время шло, а они так ничего не предприняли. Матка активизировалась — Бьякуя чувствовал это. Значит, совсем скоро она сможет отпочковывать от себя все больше пустых. Жаль, что она не торопится. Слишком хитрая, слишком осторожная, чтобы лезть напролом. Все, что Бьякуя мог делать — это стараться не спугнуть, пока он расставляет сети.

Когда наметилось несколько планов действий, голова кружилась от горячего пара, затянувшего ванную, под ложечкой сосало, хотелось пить — и спать. Выбравшись из душа, Бьякуя включил холодную воду и жадно напился прямо из-под крана. От перепада температуры заныли зубы, зато пропала противная ноющая пустота в груди, а озноб словно растворился в теле. Ему стоит выспаться — завтра предстоит серьезная работа.

Проходя мимо комнаты, где спал Ренджи, Бьякуя замер, а потом остановился в дверях. Очертания дивана терялись в темноте, белели бедра Ренджи — шорты задрались до самого паха, а сам он тихо дышал во сне, и звуки этого дыхания накрывали Бьякую коконом спокойствия. На миг он представил свою жизнь без Ренджи — скупую и бледную, сердце закололо. Эти гигаи совсем разболтались.

Он тихо ушел в спальню.

Уже лежа, кутаясь в двойное одеяло и проваливаясь в зыбкий, тяжелый сон, Бьякуя подумал, что идея рассказать о своих чувствах Ренджи не кажется неудачной. Может быть, все это время он отказывал Ренджи в праве самому дать оценку поведению Бьякуи — и принять решение. Может быть, он опять делал ту же ошибку, что и с Рукией — заранее решил, что так будет лучше. Может быть, стоить начать верить — и доверять ему — намного больше. Сейчас это было важно как никогда.


	8. Chapter 8

Бьякуя проснулся с чувством недоумения. Собственное тело казалось чужим и легким. Влажная от пота простыня закрутилась вокруг ног, одеяла давили душным коконом. И рядом, на корточках, сидел Ренджи. Перед ним стояла миска с водой, в руке он держал мокрое полотенце.

— Что? — Бьякуя с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы.

Ренджи торопливо зашарил рукой позади себя, в поле зрения появился высокий стакан. Подхватив Бьякую под затылок ладонью и приподняв ему голову, Ренджи прижал край стакана к губам. Бьякуя сделал глоток — прохладная вода смочила сухое горло. И сразу же набросилась дикая жажда — Бьякуя и не думал, что он может так хотеть пить.

— Вы потеряли много жидкости, — Ренджи сосредоточенно поил его, — но, кажется, гигай справился.

Бьякуя согнул и разогнул правую руку, сжал пальцы в кулак. Мышцы слушались идеально, а слабость, накрывавшая его вчера с головой, сейчас напоминала лишь легкой дрожью.

— Спасибо, Ренджи, — Бьякуя приподнялся на локтях, с отвращением стягивая с себя одеяло. — Сколько ты спал?

— Все в порядке, я выспался.

Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел и заключил:

— Сегодня ты отдыхаешь.

— Но, капитан…

— В любом случае, ты мне понадобишься здесь.

— Да, капитан.

— Можешь идти.

Ренджи подхватил миску с водой, полотенце и стакан, а Бьякуя рухнул на футон. События ночи всплывали в сознании словно неохотно, при попытках вспомнить, что именно было, кружилась голова, а во рту появлялся металлический привкус. Впрочем, это могло подождать. Впереди было много дел.

Наверное, Бьякуя нащупал верное решение, когда лежал между сном и явью, в зыбкой тишине маленькой квартиры, не нарушаемой ни единым звуком. Даже собственное дыхание затаилось, словно перед облавой. В памяти всплывали формулы защитного кидо, выстраивались ровными рядами, словно на параде. Бьякуя тасовал их, прикидывая радиус действия и силу удержания, мысленно намечал точки в квартире и около нее, куда придется ставить ограничительные столбы. Он улыбался про себя, впервые чувствуя себя пауком, ловушка которого вот-вот захлопнется.

Пока он принимал душ, план действий окончательно выстроился. Бьякуя позавтракал, после чего улегся на свежем футоне и выскользнул из гигая. От облегчения подбросило, и Бьякуя, жмурясь, позволил себе сладко потянуться, подпрыгивая и доставая кончиками пальцев до потолка. Сердце билось размеренно и ровно, звуки и запахи усилились, а глаз различал каждый кирпич на доме, видневшемся из окна.

Он прислушался к своим ощущениям, погружаясь в них все глубже, подцепил отголосок чужой реяцу — далекой и чуждой, глубоко вздохнул, словно перед прыжком в ледяное озеро — и выпустил из ладони поток реяцу. Описал огненный круг, охватывая соседние квартиры, чувствуя, как вязь кидо просачивается сквозь стены, сплетается в самое первое — базовое кружево. То самое, на котором будет держаться остальная конструкция.

Слова формул отражались от стен и потолка, штукатурка потрескивала, и Бьякуя вздрагивал каждый раз, когда через него прокатывались тяжелые волны кидо, рожденные из звуков и собственной реяцу. Кристаллическая решетка выстраивалась медленно, столб за столбом, протягиваясь между квартирами и замыкаясь основаниями друг на друге.

Бледный Ренджи с рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами, ворвался в комнату, когда Бьякуя закончил плести первый слой опорных столбов.

— Капитан, — в его голосе восхищение мешалось с ужасом, и Бьякуя ощутил законную гордость — не являясь специалистом по кидо, Ренджи, тем не менее, мог оценить уровень заклятий. Его изумление льстило — иррационально, немного по детски, но Бьякуе понравилось это чувство.

Он тряхнул головой, смахивая с глаз пропитавшуюся потом челку, снова прислушался к себе. Внутри ворочалось предвкушение и азарт, перебирало грязными лапами — главное, не упустить момент, захлопывая ловушку.

— Призрачная сеть вечернего ветра.

Невесомые полупрозрачные нити легли на опорные столбы — Сеть успокаивала, отводила внимание от точки, вокруг которой была натянута.

— Тысяча капель алмазной росы!

Сеть покрыли сияющие точки. Дрожа и переливаясь, они тасовали воспоминания тех, кому не повезло оказаться среди них. Сеть, мерцая, подрагивала и пружинила.

— Туманный океан белого безмолвия!

Сеть подернулась туманной дымкой, сияние капель росы приглушилось и начало растекаться по всей Сети, формируя иллюзию ожиданий — любой попавший в нее видел то, что ожидал увидеть. Бьякуя опустил руки — мышцы ломило, по вискам катился пот. Остался один рывок — последний. И нужно было торопиться, в том числе потому, что можно было догадаться, что задумал Бьякуя. Догадаться и помешать.

Когда Бьякуя открыл глаза, то встретился взглядом с Ренджи. И понял — тот уже знает. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, кулаки сжались так сильно, что Бьякуя всем телом чувствовал напряжение мышц. Ренджи смотрел ему в глаза вопросительно, с готовностью — и Бьякую вдруг отпустило. В один миг он понял то, что не доходило до него все это время. Пока Бьякуя мучительно учился доверять своему лейтенанту, пока он присматривался к нему, учась воспринимать как равного, Ренджи давно сделал свой выбор. И у Ренджи никогда не стоял вопрос — доверять или нет, он просто верил Бьякуе, верил в его силу и опыт, умудряясь при этом оставаться самим собой.

Дыхания не хватало, в груди ворочалась боль, и Бьякуя, благодарно прикрыв глаза, выдохнул:

— Бакудо девяносто восемь! Алмазная темница! Призрачный огонь сковывает нити, тринадцать мостов и восемь дверей, прячась в облаках, ныряя в череду озер, не забывая врагов, обходя друзей, вырастают в кристалл!

Из ладоней хлынули поток реяцу, смял, ломая изнутри. Бьякуя чувствовал, как по подбородку течет кровь. Дрожащие сияющие стены начали покрываться причудливым узором — словно мороз расписывал прозрачные стекла. Оболочка, сверкая, каменела, перед глазами плясали огненные ленты, тело рвало на части, метало, раздирало, мучительно сминая внутренности.

С тихим звоном ловушка захлопнулась. На пол опускались, кружась, исписанные бумажные листы, гулко шлепались мелкие предметы — ручки, пульт от телевизора, забытая Ренджи футболка.

Бьякуя вытер с подбородка кровь и посмотрел на свою ладонь. Дышалось легко. Он протянул руку, выпуская реяцу, и ударил по защитному куполу. Алмазная сфера мягко выгнулась, и с такой силой отпружинила удар, врезав под дых, что Бьякуя рухнул на колени, сгибаясь пополам.

Перед глазами плясали черные точки, голова кружилась, и то, что Ренджи его поймал, не давая свалиться на пол самым унизительным образом, Бьякуя осознал не сразу. А тот продолжал удерживать, подхватив под грудью. Бьякуя слышал тяжелое дыхание Ренджи, стук его сердца, ощущал напряженные мышцы… И позволил себе на минуту раствориться в его прикосновениях. Всего лишь на минуту. Или на две.

Выпрямившись, Бьякуя отстранился — и едва не упал, когда Ренджи убрал руки. Какое-то время стоял на коленях, покачиваясь и удерживая равновесие. Кажется, ему дорого далось последнее заклинание. Бьякуя улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по венам растекается холодное удовлетворение.

— Капитан, — голос Ренджи звучал негромко, и Бьякуя поднял на него глаза. Когда он перестал слепнуть от взгляда на солнце? Когда он прирос к нему, стал его глазами? Даже страшно. — Капитан, мы сможем дышать?

— Да, — Бьякуя моргнул и поднялся с колен. Он почти ждал, что Ренджи начнет расспрашивать, но тот лишь ответил:

— Вам нужно лечь.

Бьякуя сосредоточенно смотрел, как в распущенных волосах играют солнечные блики.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Это подождет, верно? — Ренджи смотрел проницательно, а Бьякуя с горечью думал, что тот стал сильнее и мудрее, а он опять не заметил. Сердце щемило от боли, и только когда выражение на лице Ренджи начало меняться, Бьякуя осознал, что улыбается.

— Да, действительно подождет. Сейчас мне нужно в гигай.

Пошатываясь, Бьякуя добрался до искусственного тела, ноги подогнулись, и он рухнул внутрь гигая из последних сил. Открыл глаза, глядя в потолок и прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Ничего, кроме осознания почти-выполненного-долга. Можно было отдохнуть час и приняться за укрепление их темницы. На всякий случай.

Ренджи наклонился над ним, заглядывая в лицо, проверяя, видимо, все ли в порядке. Бьякуя видел, как дрогнула его занесенная рука, будто он собирался коснуться лба, проверить температуру или, может отереть выступивший пот. Сердце перевернулось в груди и ухнуло в пустоту. Наверное, даже во взгляде что-то отразилось, потому что Ренджи опустил руку, отстранился.

В горло сразу же хлынул воздух, будто разжались передавившие его пальцы. Бьякуя сглотнул.

Ренджи поднялся, лицо у него было странное, новое и незнакомое.

— Я принесу чай, — он развернулся на пятках — Бьякуя ощутил это движение всем телом — и вышел.

Из кухни доносился слабый шум: звенела посуда, ворчал чайник, казалось, можно было услышать даже дыхание Ренджи.

Впрочем, Бьякуе всегда оно слышалось — даже когда их разделяли границы миров.

Сейчас он чувствовал еще и какое-то смутное беспокойство, будто в ямке между ключиц засела толстая игла. Был ли тому виной его план и ощущение близкой опасности или причина все-таки крылась в Ренджи, Бьякуя не знал. Тяжело болезненно сглотнув, он сел на футоне и потер переносицу.

Иногда после слишком активного использования кидо у него начинало сбоить зрение, вот как сейчас. Комната расплывалась — Бьякуя сжал веки, пытаясь сфокусироваться и сморгнуть пелену. Должно быть, выглядело это нелепо и жалко, потому что Ренджи резко остановился в дверях с подносом. Чашки легонько стукнулись друг о друга.

Бьякуя расфокусированно посмотрел на него — чашечки звякнули еще раз.

— Капитан, — Ренджи наклонился, поставил поднос и сел рядом, — вы уверены, что достаточно восстановились после отравления?

Мутная пленка, наконец, стекла со зрачков, и Бьякуя увидел плотно сжатые губы Ренджи, морщинку между бровей и волосы, скрученные в жгут и уложенные на плечо. Он выглядел таким растрепанным, помятым, немного усталым и бесконечно домашним, что Бьякуя застыл, не в силах ответить, да что там — хотя бы сформулировать четкую мысль.

— Даже если нет, — наконец сказал он, — вряд ли у нас много времени, чтобы я мог отлеживаться.

На самом деле, времени не было вообще — Бьякуя чувствовал это всей кожей, затылком и напряженной спиной. Ощущение было сродни чуждому взгляду.

Ренджи наклонился, кажется, еще ниже. Поднял ладонь, застыл, словно завязнув в тягучей раскаленной смоле, которая вдруг наполнила комнату вместо воздуха, а потом мазнул пальцами по лбу Бьякуи. Его кожа показалась раскаленной. Или ледяной. Бьякуя сидел, глядя ему в лицо и сглатывая сердце, колотящееся в горле.

— Все равно вам надо отдохнуть, — сказал Ренджи и отодвинулся, вцепился в чашку, обхватывая ее пальцами, наверняка обжигаясь.

— То же самое можно сказать о тебе, — Бьякуя сделал глоток, чувствуя, как чай катится по пищеводу горячим комком. — Я в порядке, Ренджи.

— Это хорошо, — эти слова прозвучали мягко и спокойно — простая констатация факта.

Бьякуя невольно задумался, как же видит его Ренджи, что ощущает во время их разговоров и соприкосновений.

— Если кому-то здесь и нужно поспать, так это тебе.

И правда, взгляд у Ренджи отличался той особенной вдохновенной прозрачностью, которая появлялась в его лице лишь после многих часов работы с бумагами или после тяжелого задания. Глядя на него в этот момент, Бьякуя больше всего хотел положить ладонь сзади на его шею, зарыться пальцами в волосы и помассировать затылок.

Ренджи отставил чашку.

— Я унесу посуду, — сказал он, опустив глаза, и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянулся к чашке Бьякуи. Его пальцы задели ладонь, и ощущение это было так близко к короткой мимолетной ласке, что глиняная пиала выскользнула из рук и покатилась по коленям, расплескивая остатки чая. На юкате расплылись темные пятна, а Бьякуя так и сидел рука к руке с Ренджи, глядя на точку, где соприкасалась их кожа. Ренджи не отдернул пальцы, только бросил растерянный взгляд на пиалу.

Бьякуе казалось, что он все-таки напутал что-то в кидо, и теперь воздух внутри комнаты закончился. Разорванный контакт хлестнул по нервам лопнувшей струной. Он поднял чашку и вложил Ренджи в ладонь. Мокрая ткань юката липла к бедрам, остужая пылающую кожу. А Ренджи вскочил и метнулся прочь. Хвост мелькнул красным всполохом на периферии зрения, на кухне загремела посуда — и Бьякуя начал раздеваться. Знобило, сознание туманилось, и он вцепился за неожиданно ясную мысль: «Началось».

Ренджи вернулся запахом специй и пота, земли и солнца. Обхватил запястье и потянул за собой.

— Скоро начнется, — Бьякуя старался выговаривать слова четко и внятно; язык заплетался, словно завязший в алкогольном дурмане.

— Я знаю, — Ренджи казался сосредоточенным и хмурым.

Бьякуя послушно шел следом, чувствуя лишь теплый обхват вокруг запястья; и не успел затормозить, когда Ренджи остановился — мягко покачнулся и уткнулся в широкую спину. Потом Ренджи отстранился и, подталкивая Бьякуя, завел его в ванну. Грязная юката сползла к ногам, а Ренджи, отводя глаза, открыл дверцу душа. Бьякуя недоуменно шагнул на овальную стойку, зашумела вода и полилась на ноги. Бьякуя опустил глаза — Ренджи со все таким же сосредоточенным лицом ополаскивал его. Вода катилась по плечам, по животу и спине, а Бьякуя медленно поворачивался, повинуясь нажиму мозолистой ладони. По телу разливалось тепло — незнакомое и бархатное, рожденное неслыханной близостью и отдаленное от Бьякуи тонким слоем дурмана, ворочавшегося в груди. От тепла покалывало кончики пальцев, поднимался член и пересыхали губы. Бьякуя ловил теплые струйки и глотал, не в силах напиться. Ренджи скользил взглядом по паху, и яички поджимались от осознания — он видит, чувствует, думает. Это томное «он видит» бесстыдно разливалось по телу, и Бьякуя уступал, наслаждаясь этой невольной унизительной откровенностью.

Он даже не заметил, как Ренджи выключил воду и вывел его из душа. На плечи лег теплый махровый халат, лица коснулась пушистая ткань — Ренджи сушил кожу. Бьякуя поднял руку — она казалось тяжелой, словно налитой свинцом — слабыми пальцами выдернул из рук Ренджи полотенце и прижал к лицу.

— Капитан, вам надо прилечь, — руки Ренджи легли на плечи, и Бьякуя снова пошел, подталкиваемый вперед.

Воздух в квартире был неподвижным и тяжелым. Гул кондиционера едва пробивался через плотную вязь кидо, окружившего квартиру, и от этого звука пробирал озноб. Клаустрофобия. Бьякуя передернул плечами, прислушиваясь к собственным реакциям. Любопытные ощущения.

Опускаясь на диван, Бьякуя перехватил руку Ренджи. Само понятие «неуместно» и «жалко» словно испарилось из словаря, поэтому Бьякуя просто попросил:

— Побудь со мной.

Ренджи кивнул с такой готовностью, что в животе тугим комком свернулась радость. Под головой ощущались подушки, диван прогибался под тяжестью Ренджи, когда тот устраивался рядом. Бьякуя уткнулся пылающим лбом в прохладное плечо и не сдержал стон — тихий, протяжный, он прокатился вдоль позвоночника и замер в солнечном сплетении. Ренджи напрягся, и Бьякуя потянулся к нему, не желая терять прикосновение, ловя легкий аромат нагретой кожи, слепо и настойчиво тыкаясь ему в грудь. Ренджи осторожно перехватывал руки Бьякуи, отстраняясь, сжимал пальцы на запястьях, но Бьякуе было все равно — он продолжал тянуться, вздрагивая и замирая от окутавшего его запаха Ренджи, от близости его тела, от дыхания и шелеста одежды.

А потом Ренджи уступил, подался вперед, кладя ладонь на затылок, и Бьякуя замер, чувствуя тяжесть руки, застыл в своем умиротворении, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Ренджи поворочался, спустил ладонь ниже, и шеи коснулись теплые пальцы — придвинулся ближе к Бьякуе и выдохнул:

— Так хорошо?

Бьякуя только глубоко вздохнул и прижался теснее. Тяжелые веки закрывались, и Бьякуя тряхнул головой, прогоняя сон.

— Вы говорили — скоро начнется, — хрипло проговорил Ренджи, — когда?

Бьякуе пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы вникнуть в смысл вопроса. Он прислушался к себе, но ответа не было. Все, что он знал точно — не сейчас. И не через пять минут.

— Позже, — он сглотнул вязкую слюну.

— Пить?

Ренджи приподнялся, жар его тела отстранился, и Бьякуя задышал тяжело и рвано, чувствуя пустоту. А через миг губ коснулся прохладный стакан, а в горло потекла вода. Бьякуя глотал, чувствуя, как по подбородку стекают струйки, и Ренджи сразу же вытирал ему лицо.

Напившись, Бьякуя обессилено откинулся на подушках и уставился в потолок. Липкое безумие отпустило его, вода смыла из сознания горячечный туман. Бьякуя поднял руку, сжал и разжал кулак перед собой.

— Если я выйду из гигая, мы можем ускорить процесс, — он сосредоточенно рассматривать свои пальцы.

— Тогда он точно будет знать, что мы…

— Он уже знает, — Бьякуя позволил себе кривую усмешку. — Кроме того, гигай может мне понадобиться.

Ренджи опустил голову так, что была видна линия челюсти и татуированный лоб.

— Нас двое, а он один, — запальчиво начал Ренджи, но Бьякуя покачал головой.

— Не дури. Он абсолютно неизвестный фактор. И все, что я могу — это расслабиться, чтобы спровоцировать атаку. — Бьякуя прислушался. — Он уже понял, что не может связаться со своими клонами. Есть ему тоже нечего.

— Но как?..

— Сам он питаться не в состоянии — думаю, плата за живучесть и незаметность. — Потолок над головой начал покачиваться. — Его кормят клоны. Они были абсолютно одинаковыми.

Ренджи смотрел внимательно — горящие глаза ярко поблескивали.

— Я помню. Абсолютная идентичность.

— Именно. Ему придется выбраться, чтобы напасть на тебя или на меня.


	9. Chapter 9

Ренджи выпрыгнул из гигая одним рывком — Бьякую накрыло знакомой реяцу. Гигай свалился ничком, и Ренджи подхватил его, унося прочь. Из собственного гигая Бьякуя выбрался самостоятельно. Удерживать погружение в себя удавалось с трудом — тело постоянно пыталось взять реяцу под контроль, уплотнить и сконцентрировать. Искусственное тело неловко упало — Бьякуя видел темные круги под глазами, нездоровую бледность и испарину. Когда все закончится, этот гигай долго не протянет.

Ренджи вернулся неслышной тенью, взвалил гигай на плечо и скрылся в спальне. В приоткрытую дверь Бьякуя видел, как Ренджи, присев, аккуратно укладывает оба гигая рядышком, а потом накрывает тонким покрывалом.

Поглаживая рукоять Сенбонзакуры, Бьякуя прислушивался к звукам в квартире. Кроме дыхания Ренджи и далекого гула города за окном, тишину не нарушало ничто.

— Что теперь? — Ренджи почтительно склонил голову, но Бьякуя уловил беспокойный блеск глаз.

— Ждем. Осталось совсем немного.

— На сколько поставите? — Ренджи широко ухмыльнулся, и Бьякуя качнулся на носках, раздумывая.

— Три часа.

— Заметано, — он продолжал улыбаться — и почему Бьякуе это казалось чем-то новым? Может быть, дело в этих днях, проведенных под одной крышей. Они выйдут отсюда другими — во всех смыслах — и с этим придется что-то делать.

Бьякуя отложил Сенбонзакуру — расставание с мечом отозвалось щекоткой в районе пупка — и сел на диван. Едва он начал осторожно откреплять пластины кенсейкана, Ренджи шевельнулся:

— Капитан?

— Нужно освободиться от всего лишнего, — спокойно пояснил Бьякуя. — У тебя есть, чем закрепить волосы?

Ренджи метнулся прочь, а Бьякуя продолжал высвобождать пряди. В этом было что-то символичное — как будто здесь и сейчас он слагал с себя обязательства и ответственность, доверяя Ренджи не только свою жизнь, но и что-то большее — свою честь и гордость.

— Можно, я? — Ренджи вернулся неслышно — его присутствие скрадывала разлившаяся тонким слоем реяцу Бьякуи; разреженная и тонкая, она пронизала бы город в радиусе десятков километров, а сейчас просто клубилась внутри кидо-ловушки, переливаясь многоскладчатой вуалью.

Бьякуя склонил голову, позволяя Ренджи прикоснуться к себе. Его пальцы сначала неловко ощупали затылок, потом замерли — Бьякуя представлял, как Ренджи сосредоточенно изучает механизм кенсейкана, и от этого по коже бежали мурашки. Раздался тихий щелчок — последние пластины разомкнулись, освобождая волосы, и Бьякуя глубоко вздохнул.

— Я все правильно делаю? — голос Ренджи немного дрожал.

Бьякуя снова молчаливо склонил голову, и Ренджи, словно осмелев, забрал в горсть волосы, потянув назад. Он собирал их, массируя виски, и Бьякуя терпеливо подавался из стороны в сторону, подстраиваясь под эти движения. Когда Ренджи затянул волосы Бьякуи в хвост и отступил, в груди поселилось сожаление. Бьякуя посидел бы вот так еще немного. И еще. Чтобы пальцы Ренджи разделяли пряди осторожно, словно боясь повредить.

— Спасибо, Ренджи, — Бьякуя рассеянно кивнул и стянул перчатки — перед глазами плясали черные мушки, мир снова отгородился от него радужной дымкой, а по рукам и ногам потекла сладкая истома-усталость. Уже скоро. Он положил перчатки на стол и сбросил варадзи.

— Капитан? — Ренджи растерянно смотрел, заложив пальцы за отворот косоде. — Вы?..

— Освобождаюсь от лишнего, — спокойно пояснил Бьякуя, развязывая оби.

Ренджи отвернулся, когда к ногам Бьякуи упали хакама, а сам он принялся развязывать фундоши. Правда, на секунду задумавшись — а надо ли? Пожал плечами — один крошечный кусок ткани вряд ли спасет его честь. А вот помешать может.

Ренджи торопливо сгреб одежду в охапку и рванул прочь. Бьякуя знал, что когда все закончится, он найдет свои вещи аккуратно висящими на вешалке.

Осталось совсем недолго. Диванная обшивка оказалась неожиданно жесткой, и Бьякуя заерзал, устраиваясь. Когда он, наконец, лег на живот, закрыв глаза и подложив руки под голову, вернулся Ренджи. Бьякуя чувствовал, как тот бросает быстрые, короткие взгляды, и от них сбивалось дыхание, а к паху приливала кровь.

Шелест вынимаемого из ножен Забимару рассек тишину. В ушах гулко стучала кровь, диван под Бьякуей плавно покачивался, по вискам катился пот. Захотелось свернуться клубком, спрятаться — болезненно-обнаженное тело горело.

Диван скрипнул — Ренджи осторожно лег рядом. Бьякуя чувствовал тепло его бедра даже сквозь хакама. Паника отступила, высыпав капельками пота. Бьякуя облизал губы и усмехнулся про себя: вполне возможно, к утру он перестанет быть шинигами, полностью лишится духовной силы, а боится он реакции Ренджи на его присутствие. Исключительная глупость. Венец глупости, в которую он с размаху вляпался тогда, пятьдесят лет назад.

Ренджи дышал ровно и уверенно, как при медитации — и Бьякуя вдруг понял, что тот боится. Он представил себя на его месте — вынужденного ждать неизвестности, обреченного поднять занпакто на своего капитана — и выдохнул. Приподнялся, шевельнул рукой, ставшей уже привычно тяжелой, нащупал ладонь Ренджи и сжал:

— Все будет хорошо.

Бьякуя вложил в эту фразу столько спокойствия и уверенности, сколько мог. И смотрел, как лицо Ренджи разгладилось, посветлело, а рука, намертво ухватившая рукоять занпакто, расслабилась.

— Да, капитан.

— Ты слишком напрягаешь запястье, — заметил Бьякуя, и Ренджи вспыхнул, как мальчишка. Отвернулся, посмотрел в окно, снова повернулся, нерешительно покусываю нижнюю губу.

— Спрашивай, — разрешил Бьякуя. — Я отвечу.

В конце концов, пора прояснить ситуацию — пустой не настолько силен, чтобы Ренджи что-то грозило, однако всегда есть риск и непредвиденные факторы. Но Ренджи лишь покачал головой и снова уставился в окно.

Капли пота стекали с груди, впитываясь в обивку. Бьякую зазнобило, и он перевернулся на спину.

Ренджи молчал даже дольше, чем Бьякуя мог ожидать. От ощущения кипящей совсем рядом реяцу по телу проходила густая сильная дрожь, горло перехватило. Бьякуя давным-давно не реагировал так на чужую силу, наверное, с детства — с поры, когда он еще не научился контролировал себя..

А может, все дело было в возбуждении. Не стыдной похоти, которая мешает заснуть и рождает грязные образы, эгоистичной и мутной. А в предвкушении, сладком и щемящем, наслаждении поворотом головы Ренджи, цветом его волос и руками, сложенными на коленях. Предвкушение текло под кожей, зудело в кончиках пальцев желанием прикоснуться. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза.

— Я просто хочу знать, что вам ничего не грозит, — даже по его тону Бьякуя понял, что Ренджи хмурится привычным уже манером. А еще — что он сказал совсем не то, о чем думал. — Если бы здесь присутствовал кто-то вроде Акона...

— Все изрядно затянулось бы, — Бьякуя все-таки посмотрел на Ренджи. От ответного серьезного внимательного взгляда живот свело горячей сосущей пустотой. — А еще мы могли его упустить.

На самом деле, то, что пустой-матка оказался именно в Бьякуе, можно было бы назвать везением. Если даже носитель до определенного момента не подозревает, что к чему. Иначе еще неизвестно, сколько бы они искали эту ловкую тварь.

— Я понимаю, — Ренджи дернулся, словно хотел пододвинуться ближе, и это движение прокатилось мягкой волной от подбородка до коленей. Сердце трепыхнулось, болезненно ударилось о ребра навстречу. Ренджи выдохнул и крепко сжал руки, так сильно, что пальцы побелели.

— Ничего не случится, — сказал Бьякуя. Его слегка вело от слабости и болезненной четкости ощущений. — Я знаю, что ты сделаешь все как надо.

Ренджи не ответил. Тишина таяла на языке, горьковатая, напряженная, полная чего-то невысказанного. Бьякуя чувствовал тяжелый взгляд, слушал биение пульса — или, может, ему чудилось.

— Капитан...

— Да?

— Вы разговаривали, когда лежали в бреду, — сказал Ренджи тихо. Он поерзал, нависая над Бьякуей, и облизал губы.

Мысли ватно перекатывались в голове, придавленные лихорадочным гулким сердцебиением. У Бьякуи было много желаний. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Ренджи — с того самого первого раза — в его голове возникала сотня картин. Сейчас, опуская веки, он видел лишь темноту, в которой плыли разноцветные круги.

— Я догадался, — сказал он, наконец.

Ренджи смотрел в сторону, между бровей залегла морщинка, делая его лицо печальным и строгим.

— Понятно, — Ренджи суетливо шевельнулся, собираясь встать с дивана, и Бьякуя выбросил руку вперед, ловя его за запястье.

— Посмотри на меня.

Ренджи медленно повернулся. Его лицо казалось застывшей восковой маской. Штрихи татуировок застыли надо лбом, придавая Ренджи устрашающий вид; глаза казались темными провалами, в которых Бьякуя не мог рассмотреть ничего.

— Все, чего ты добился, ты добился сам, — мягко сказал Бьякуя, удерживая Ренджи. — Я не буду говорить, что мои чувства не повлияли на твою карьеру, это не так. — Ладонь в пальцах дрогнула и напряглась. — Но я бы никогда не позволил себе унизить тебя дешевой протекцией.

Ренджи продолжал смотреть Бьякуе в глаза, а потом уголки губ дрогнули, приподнялись. Он разомкнул рот в полуулыбке, обнажая белую полоску зубов:

— Спасибо. — Улыбка разгоралась — сияющая и светлая. — Иногда я думал, почему вы так строги ко мне, почему вы меня так не любите… Просто… — Ренджи смешался, к щекам прилил румянец, — просто, — он вскинул голову и посмотрел упрямо: — Просто мне нужно было услышать это от вас.

— Понимаю, — кажется, в комнате стало еще жарче. Кондиционер что ли сломался? Нет, сухое едва различимое шуршание никуда не делось. И все же казалось, что воздух нагрелся до предела. Раскаленное марево колыхалось, и чтобы хоть как-то вдохнуть, Бьякуе пришлось приоткрыть пересохший рот. — Не оправдывайся.

— Сейчас я принесу воды, — Ренджи метнулся прочь размытой тень, хлопок шунпо в закрытом помещении отозвался зудом в костях. Ренджи стоит поработать над своими навыками.

Через миг тот уже нависал над Бьякуей, с запотевшего стакана упала капля и обожгла грудь. Чтобы напиться, пришлось приподнять голову. Когда Бьякуя сделал первый глоток, наслаждаясь восхитительно прохладной влагой, под затылок легла ладонь, придерживая и направляя.

— У вас обезвоживание, — Ренджи нависал над Бьякуей, и тот смотрел в треугольник небрежно затянутого косоде, глядя, как сокращаются грудные мышцы Ренджи. — Пока хватит, — стакан исчез, и Бьякуя инстинктивно потянулся следом, потому что хотелось еще, потому что не напился.

Ладонь соскользнула с затылка на шею, прикосновение отдалось в висках гулкой пустотой. Стук опускаемого на столик стакана отозвался в паху, и Бьякуя, удушающе покраснев, перевернулся на бок и прижал ноги к груди. В груди пульсировало, расплываясь, черное пятно.

Пискнул пульт, а через миг вспыхнул телевизор, мельтеша перед глазами разноцветными картинками. Они играли на Забимару, уложенным лезвием к Бьякуе, а голос диктора неторопливо рассказывал о жизни пауков. Пожалуй, это не то, о чем сейчас хотелось бы слышать. Бьякуя шевельнулся, и Ренджи моментально переключил канал. Телевизор взорвался разноцветной феерией рисованных картинок, звуками падений и ударом — шел мультипликационных фильм о коте и мышонке. Когда Ренджи снова поднял руку с пультом, Бьякуя проговорил:

— Оставь.

— Так точно, капитан.

Ренджи придвинулся, глядя на него настороженно и тревожно. Дышать было тяжело. Нарисованные герои мчались по экрану, смешно тормозя на поворотах. Бьякуя прижался к диванной обивке, украдкой вытирая льющийся пот.

— Ренджи, еще пить.

Хруст пробки и журчание льющейся воды заполнили уши. Раскаленные руки обхватили плечи, разворачивая. Лицо Ренджи маячило перед глазами гротескной маской. Черты ее расплывались, татуировки змеились по щекам, жалили губы и обвивались вокруг шеи, и лишь глаза оставались прежними. Бьякуя цеплялся за горящий взгляд Ренджи, не позволяя себе соскользнуть с этого ровного чувства расслабленности, которое колыхалось в нем сейчас.

— Я помогу сесть.

Ренджи прикасался к Бьякуе осторожно, словно ступал по заряженному ловушками полю. Обхватил за плечи — Бьякуя чувствовал, как бьется его сердце. Кожу на виске опаляло горячее дыхание. Возбуждение, до того загнанное под кожу жестким контролем и медитацией, свернулось в животе и щекотало промежность. Это было так некстати. Бьякуя терпеливо ждал, когда Ренджи уберет руку — и можно будет снова сосредоточиться на изгнании собственных потребностей. Но тот, напротив, медлил — кожи касались подушечки пальцев, осторожно, самыми кончиками. Бьякуя тяжело вздохнул, и Ренджи убрал руку. Сознание тут же начало уплывать, запахло древесной пылью и листвой. Сенбонзакура плескалась на краю восприятия, и Бьякуя сделал над собой усилие, выныривая из почти охватившего его кокона медитации.

Он обнаружил себя полулежащим на Ренджи. Тот, обняв его за талию, прижимался грудью к голой спине и прижимал к груди ладонь. Она обжигала, и черная муть в груди пульсировала сильнее. Перед глазами поблескивало лезвие Забимару, звуки из телевизора слились с ровным дыханием Ренджи. Стук его сердца отдавался в горле, запястьях, паху, словно тело было одним большим проводником.

— Ниже, — собственный голос прозвучал сдавленно и едва слышно.

Рука Ренджи нерешительно скользнула на живот и замерла. Копившееся возбуждение сейчас вырывалось наружу, заставило выгнуться навстречу руке. Такое сильное, оно смыло последние границы неловкости, и Бьякуя ощутил собственную зависимость во всей полноте. Одно усилие — и он возьмет себя в руки, но тогда пойдет крахом вся подготовка. Ренджи задел головку тыльной стороны ладони, и Бьякуя выгнулся, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

В глазах плясали красные точки, по животу стекал пот, Бьякуя чувствовал, как влажная спина соприкасается с грудью Ренджи. В солнечном сплетении вспухал огненный цветок — его запах дурманил голову и обжигал легкие. Когда Ренджи положил руку на пах, Бьякую забила крупная дрожь. Пальцы неловко тронули головку — и дрожь усилилась. Бьякуя почти перестал контролировать себя. Он словно взлетал на огромных качелях, дыхание перехватывало, а самого его переполняла легкость.

Грудь сдавило спазмом, на губах выступила пена, капая на подбородок тошнотворными хлопьями. Бьякуя силился сказать «Сейчас, Ренджи, сейчас», но лишь хрипел, ломаясь в горячих объятьях. Забимару все так же рвано отражал яркие пятна, Ренджи навалился всем телом, слился, спаялся в одно целое, раздался хруст костей…

Время остановилось. Бьякуя видел, как пальцы Ренджи обхватывают лезвие Забимару и рвут его на себя, на них. Он смотрел, как на самом острие танцует солнечный луч, распадаясь на миллионы радужных брызг. Лезвие вошло в грудь, пронзив, ошпарив кипятком — Бьякуя словно чувствовал запах паленого мяса и сворачивающейся крови. А потом пришла боль. Она рвалась из самого его центра, металась, закрывая свет черными перепончатыми лапами, нанизанная на клинок вместе с Бьякуей. У боли были огромные переливающиеся фасеточные глаза, отливающие изумрудной зеленью полупрозрачные крылья, гребень, напоминающий корону, и дыра в горле. Боль плакала высоким, певучим голосом, и от него содрогались стены кидо-ловушки, атакованные снаружи. Боль скользила изящными лапами по окровавленному лезвию и обвивалась хвостом вокруг дрожащего запястья Ренджи.

— Держи, — вытолкнул Бьякуя распухшим, ватным языком, — держи, Ренджи.

Запястье перестало дрожать, отвердело, Ренджи стиснул залитые черной кровью пальцы; отчаянный крик поднялся к потолку и заметался между стен. Бьякуя плыл между болью и ужасом, мышцы отслаивались с противным хрустом, от которого выворачивало наизнанку, по животу стекала кровь. Пустой, из последних сил извернувшись на лезвии Забимару, с мольбой заглядывал Бьякуе в глаза, разевал рот в уже безмолвном крике, и его зрачки переливались, словно бриллианты.

Когда лезвие поползло вверх, вскрывая грудную клетку, из переливающихся глаз потекли слезы. Бьякуя глотал соленую жидкость и думал, что это оказалось слишком сложно — оторваться от себя того, кто сросся, сжился с его телом, кто питался его реяцу, понемногу сплавляясь с ней, кто почти пробрался во внутренний мир, и если бы не Ренджи…

Ренджи! Бьякуя дернулся, стиснув зубы, сосредоточился на клинке, торчащем из груди. Чужие пальцы — грубые и смуглые, по-прежнему держали лезвие. Черная кровь пустого расцвечивалась тонкими алыми струйками, стекающими из ладони. Бьякуя смотрел, не отрывая, сосредоточившись на изгибе указательного пальца — и тело постепенно тяжелело. Возвращалась чувствительность, жажда, боль, трение спины о голую грудь Ренджи. Пустой закричал, завившись, нанизанный на лезвие, вцепился слабеющими лапами в грудь, Ренджи надавил с отчаянным, болезненным стоном — и в этот миг словно лопнула пуповина, выталкивая Бьякую из темного, душного, мрачного. Мир вокруг закружился обжигающе-яркими красками, запахи, звуки, ощущения накрыли с головой, и Бьякуя закричал, не в силах выдержать все это. Пустой перед ним последний раз дернул лапами и развеялся, осыпаясь тусклыми хлопьями реяцу.

— Капитан! Капитан!

Бьякуя чувствовал удары по лицу и думал, что Ренджи иногда слишком забывается.

— Капитан!!!

Он думал, что нужно приказать оставить его в покое, слишком хочется спать. Думал, что давно не чувствовал себя так легко и свободно — несмотря на всю слабость. Он, будто после долгой затяжной болезни, шел на поправку и хотел забиться поглубже в нору, чтобы зализать раны.

Грудь обожгло лечащее кидо — жесткое и грубое, как его лейтенант — от хвоста до кончиков пальцев на ногах. От такого «лечения» на груди будет шрам — и это в лучшем случае. Бьякуя приоткрыл глаза — Ренджи нависал над ним с безумным лицом, за окном вставало солнце, подсвечивая пряди золотисто-красным нимбом, и Бьякуя улыбнулся, глубоко вздохнув.

— Мне нужно поспать, Ренджи, — шепнул он, с трудом поднимая руку и роняя ее обратно. — Обработай свою рану.

Он провалился в дрему: в ней лучи встающего солнца бежали по закрытым векам, лаская и согревая; боль медленно уходила, от чего хотелось улыбаться. Иногда Бьякуе казалось, что Ренджи обнимает его, и тогда становилось совсем хорошо. Где-то плескалась вода, пахло озоном, слышались далекие голоса. Оказывается, спать — это очень хорошо. И даже мучиться от боли означало жить и выздоравливать.


	10. Chapter 10

Бьякуя сонно потянулся. Мышцы отозвались сладким довольством, таким острым и свежим, что он на минуту замер, прислушиваясь к себе. Было легко, свободно, безмятежно. Немного ныла грудь, делая ощущение живости восхитительным. Бьякуя провел пальцами по коже — все-таки шрам будет. Хорошо. Останется на память.

А еще было тепло. Бьякуя шевельнулся, касаясь руки Ренджи. Тот спал на боку, сжав перед собой кулак, словно готовый в любое время броситься в атаку. Волосы, которые Ренджи обычно заплетал на ночь в косу, рассыпались алой волной по подушке. Бьякуя потянулся к обнаженному плечу — запах Ренджи, нагретая солнцем земля, отозвался в сознании еще одной вспышкой тепла. Кожа под губами была гладкой и мягкой, и Бьякуя легкими движениями касался ее, повторяя узоры татуировок.

Едва заметная дрожь прошла по телу Ренджи.

— Проснулся, — голос Бьякуи звучал с легкой хрипотцой, как будто он слишком много говорил накануне. Или кричал?

Ренджи едва заметно кивнул, глядя счастливо и открыто, с мягкой неуверенностью, как будто не понимал, что все закончилось. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза и прижался губами к плечу сильнее. А потом взглянул в лицо Ренджи. Не отводя глаз, приподнялся на локте, подтянулся выше и наклонился, продолжая выписывать губами на лице Ренджи узоры. Тот дышал тихо-тихо, и эта сознательная покорность, смешанная с доверчивостью, разрывала на части.

Он мог бы сказать Ренджи, что тот не должен чувствовать вину — воткнув Бьякуе в грудь Забимару и провернув его пару раз, Ренджи действовал разумно и правильно. Так бы он сказал. Если бы не знал, что Ренджи принимает его ласку не потому, что хочет искупления и не потому, что собирается потакать ему. Просто Ренджи хочется понять. Бьякуя видел эту жажду понимания в глубине темных глаз и потому просто трогал губами беспорядочно лоб, подбородок, щеки, касался тяжелых крупных век — и они вздрагивали ответно, задевая неровными кончиками жестких длинных ресниц. Сам же Ренджи лежал неподвижно, и Бьякуя был благодарен ему за эту честность, за это нежелание брать инициативу, за ровное дыхание, за не-возбуждение, которое окутывало Ренджи прохладной пленкой.

Бьякуя иногда думал, что бы он сделал в момент их первой близости? Мечтал — недолго, на долгие мечты у него никогда не хватало терпения — и терялся в них. Но не представлял, что это будет так — он не мог подобрать слова — нормально. Естественно. Правильно.

Ренджи коротко вздохнул, и Бьякуя уткнулся ему в грудь лбом, стирая испарину. Провел рукой от солнечного сплетения до округлой впадинки пупка, не позволяя себе зайти дальше — и понял, что хочет видеть Ренджи целиком.

Он стащил с него тонкую простыню. Яркие шорты задрались до середины бедер, и Бьякуя видел отпечатки от простыней на гладкой коже. Он потянул шнуровку, распуская узел, и начал одной рукой снимать их. Ренджи вздрогнул, как будто очнулся, сунул руку за пояс и одним движением стянул шорты почти до колен.

— Не хочу торопиться, — Бьякуя легонько боднул Ренджи носом в плечо, но не стал противиться, когда тот все-таки, изогнувшись, окончательно снял шорты, стряхнул с ноги и отбросил подальше.

Ренджи лежал перед ним, расслабленный, покорный, Бьякуя впитывал его облик, который никак не складывался в одно целое — крупные, крупнее, чем у него, Бьякуи, бедра, рельефные мышцы, не имевшие ничего общего с собственной сухощавостью — «одни жилы» — так говорил дед, широкая кость, округлые колени, длинные лодыжки, рука, стиснутая в кулак — виден глубокий порез, наскоро подлеченный. Линии татуировок врезались в пах, и Бьякуя с болезненным наслаждением рассматривал крупный мягкий член, тяжелую мошонку, покрытую темными волосками, словно густым пухом. Он сглотнул и обхватил ее пальцами, ощущая заполненность. Яички перекатывались под пальцами, и Ренджи выдохнул, втянув живот.

Волоски щекотали подушечки пальцев, и Бьякуя потянул за кожицу, жмурясь и глотая мгновенный приступ возбуждения. Потом прижался к Ренджи, вдавливаясь членом в бедро, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Там бродила все та же смесь любопытства и желания понять, подернутая дымкой ласкового удовольствия. Сейчас Бьякуя видел, как тот устал и как ему нравится просто лежать, вот так, раскрываясь и подставляясь под ласки. С Ренджи слетела последняя шелуха, оставив одну суть.

Бьякуя склонился над пахом, прижался лицом к мягкому члену, вырвав у Ренджи полувздох-полувсхлип — и тут же почувствовав, как тот снова расслабился под ним, принимая ласку. Бьякуя вел языком вдоль члена, собирая вкус и запах, прихватывал губами тонкую кожу, сходя с ума от окруживших его ощущений.

Когда Бьякуя поднялся, оказываясь с Ренджи лицом к лицу, то увидел в его взгляде растерянность. Положил руку на член, сжал легонько и прижался губами к губам. Ренджи целовался неуверенно, как будто вспоминал, как это делается. А Бьякуя, забыв обо всем, пил его вкус, запах, его самого, глубоко, жадно, настойчиво. И Ренджи откликался все сильнее, от его вдохов в рот, от всхлипов, кружилась голова. Влажный член терся о бедро — Бьякуя чувствовал твердость мышц Ренджи. Хотелось идти дальше, продолжить — но он не мог заставить себя оторваться от губ. Когда Бьякуя, задыхаясь, отстранился от Ренджи, их обоих трясло.

Ренджи голодно и слепо мотал головой, словно провалился в себя и сейчас искал путь наружу, пальцы на ногах у него поджались, потемневший от прилива крови член приподнялся, и Бьякуя огладил его, чувствуя зарождающуюся твердость.

Ренджи заполнял Бьякую до краев, словно в мире больше ничего не осталось, а сам образ, наконец-то, начал складываться в единую картину обнаженного, возбужденного совершенства. Ренджи перетек из обломков мечты во что-то более целое и цельное, чем Бьякуя представлял себе раньше. Он смотрел, мучительно облизывая губы — в глазах плескалась неуверенность.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепнул Бьякуя, потерся о него всем телом, прижимаясь членом и упираясь головкой в бедренную кость.

Поморщился от боли — неудачно лег и прижал волосы к постели. Ренджи бережно подхватил Бьякую под затылок, приподнимая, высвобождая пряди, и Бьякуя обнял его, беспорядочно целуя грудь, живот, плечи, прикусывая солоноватую кожу и шалея от того огромного, что сейчас происходит с ним.

Ренджи выгибался, его член — уже твердый — покачивался, подрагивая; крайняя плоть наполовину обнажила головку, и Бьякуя видел, как щель набухает прозрачной каплей смазки.

— Капитан… Бьякуя… я…

В ответ Бьякуя начал массировать головку большим пальцем, и Ренджи под ним протяжно застонал.

Он продолжил стонать, когда Бьякуя размазал смазку, сдавил головку, вытягивая больше прозрачных капель. Наклонился, направил член в рот, помогая себе рукой, и стон оборвался, вибрируя на одной низкой ноте. Член на губах ощущался влажным теплом и одуряющим запахом. Бьякуя сомкнул губы, коснулся языком головки, обвел венчик, и Ренджи дернулся, вскидывая бедра. Член вошел глубоко, упираясь в заднюю стенку горла, на глазах выступили слезы — Бьякуя едва успел удержать запаниковавшего Ренджи, который попытался отстраниться. Надавил на бедро, вынуждая лежать, и сглотнул. Ренджи застыл, сжимая и разжимая кулаки — Бьякуя видел, как напрягаются мышцы на руках. Он снова сглотнул, чувствуя, как пульсирует головка, с трудом выпустил член изо рта. Посмотрел на Ренджи — тот лежал, дыша через рот, грудь вздымалась, а кожа была влажной от испарины.

Бьякуя подтянулся на локтях, пытаясь поймать его взгляд — и провалился в него, когда Ренджи наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо.

— Не смотри на меня так, — шевельнул он губами.

— Как? — голос Ренджи обволок, завернул в кокон тепла.

— Как будто мне все можно.

Ренджи моргнул и вдруг глянул так открыто, что у Бьякуи защемило сердце. Он поднялся еще выше, уткнулся ему в грудь, впитывая вместе с теплом аромат тела, не выдержал и провел ладонью по щеке Ренджи. Кожу царапнула щетина, пока незаметная глазу, и Бьякуя чуть улыбнулся. Сердце застучало, как сумасшедшее, когда Ренджи потянулся за лаской. Дрожали колени, плечи, пальцы, а Ренджи все терся, прикрыв глаза и чуть улыбаясь. Бьякуя целовал приподнятые уголки губ, обводил языком контур, глотая легкое дыхание Ренджи, терся членом о мошонку, скользил головкой по промежности, погружаясь дальше, в ложбинку между ягодиц и замирая от головокружения.

Бьякуя опустил руку, не решаясь коснуться члена Ренджи — ему казалось, что стоит только сомкнуть пальцы на его головке, Бьякуя сорвется, превратится в скулящее животное. Задыхаясь, он провел рукой по горячему бедру, чувствуя, как под ладонью перекатываются мускулы, отвел ногу в сторону, открывая Ренджи для себя — и посмотрел ему в глаза. Ренджи задержал дыхание, а потом согнул ноги в коленях и развел их, задышав чаще.

Член скользнул дальше вдоль ложбинки, и Ренджи напрягся. Бьякуя замер, потом коснулся губами век по-очереди, поцеловал — легко и бережно, чувствуя, как Ренджи обмякает под ним, как расслабляются его мышцы. Бьякуя снова потерся членом между ягодиц и не смог удержать всхлипа. Головка уперлась в сжатый вход, упругий и тугой, Бьякуя задохнулся, содрогаясь — и начал покачиваться, цепенея от силы ощущений, сжавшихся пружиной внизу живота. Ренджи мелко дрожал, царапая ногтями простыню, облизывая пересохшие губы, и Бьякуя целовал их, теплые, мягкие. Он чуть усилил нажим, когда мышцы входа расслабились — и протолкнул головку.

Ренджи вскинулся, зажался с такой силой, что стало почти больно. Бьякуя обхватил его за плечи, обнял, стискивая до хруста костей и целуя в висок. Ренджи, дрожа, расслаблялся, снова зажимался, а Бьякуя входил все глубже, мелкими толчками, миллиметр за миллиметром. Ренджи вскинул руки, уронил, снова вскинул, будто не знал, куда их девать — а потом судорожно сжал Бьякую в объятьях, всхлипнув горлом и подаваясь навстречу члену, впуская Бьякую до конца. Из уголков глаз скатывались слезинки и стекали по вискам.

Какие-то глупости рвались с языка, и Бьякуя мучительно удерживал их, кусая губы. Потому что не было ни одного слова, способного передать то, что он сейчас чувствовал. Он приподнялся, обхватил лицо Ренджи, влажное от слез, ладонями и начал сцеловывать соленую влагу.

Член стискивало жаром, и Бьякуя проваливался в этот жар, боясь дышать и двигаться. Ему казалось, что он сейчас рассыплется миллионами лепестков, истает, растворится в Ренджи. А потом плоть вокруг члена расслабилась, Ренджи изумленно выдохнул, взмахнув слипшимися от влаги черными ресницами-стрелочками, и еще раз подался вперед. Движение отдалось огненной волной в позвоночнике, прошило насквозь от затылка до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Бьякуя, дрожа, сглотнул и шевельнул бедрами. Как же хорошо. Стон вырвался из горла, громкий и бесстыдный, но это уже не имело значения. Бьякуя провалился в Ренджи, потерялся в звуке его дыхания, его запахе, в гладкости его кожи, черной синеве татуировок, алых прядях и сорванном дыхании. Даже слова, бестолковые и неуклюжие, растворились на языке, выплавившись в одно бесконечное:

— Ренджи-Ренджи-Ренджи.

Ренджи содрогался с каждым толчком, разводил ноги шире и сильнее стискивал плечи Бьякуи. Жадно гладил его по спине, и от прикосновения жестких ладоней Бьякуя извивался, заходясь горячим пряным возбуждением. Он гладил Ренджи по лицу, по плечам, по груди — вколачиваясь в него все сильнее — вел рукой вдоль бока, гладил бедро, смаргивая пот. Бьякуя сжал ягодицу Ренджи, потянул на себя, меняя темп и ритм. Ренджи хрипло вскрикивал с каждым толчком, но вдруг зашарил по руке Бьякуи, стиснул ладонь и потянул ее, проталкивая между телами, положил на член и потерся об нее. Бьякуя обхватил мягкий ствол, чувствуя всем кулаком горячую пульсацию, и начал торопливо дрочить. Он судорожно двигал кулаком, одновременно вбиваясь в Ренджи. А тот снова обнял его, зашарил руками по спине, стискивая, поглаживая; сжал ягодицы Бьякуи, с силой разводя их в стороны и широко оглаживая.

Бьякуя кончил, когда пальцы Ренджи толкнулись ему в задний проход, обожгли прикосновением. Его скрутило наслаждением таким сильным, что он закричал, не в силах держать его в себе. Он кончал в Ренджи, его член двигался в Ренджи, мошонка влажно и скользко шлепала о промежность Ренджи, по пальцам текла сперма Ренджи… И от этого Бьякуя снова и снова плавился во вспышках удовольствия, пока, дрожа, не замер, оглушенный и опустошенный.

Тело стало тяжелым и неповоротливым, и Бьякуя уронил голову на плечо Ренджи, слушая, как бешено колотится сердце — то ли его, то ли собственное. Бьякуе казалось — он иссяк полностью, выплеснулся, словно пруд, захваченный тайфуном, и сейчас внутри него — пустота, прозрачная, как слеза.

Ренджи пошевелился, и вместе с ним дрогнуло ничто, в котором растворялся Бьякуя. А потом в него начали проникать звуки и запахи. Неторопливо, тонкой струйкой, они растекались в душе робкой нежностью и неуверенным счастьем. На затылок легла тяжелая ладонь, и Бьякуя завозился, подстраиваясь под нее, пластаясь на Ренджи и легонько целуя участок кожи, расположенный так близко ото рта.

А Ренджи поглаживал его по голове, словно маленького ребенка. Бьякуя приоткрыл рот — сказать какую-нибудь колкость или хотя бы фыркнуть, но сразу же обмяк, покоряясь этой грубоватой ласке. Он уплывал в сон, так и не выйдя из Ренджи, обхватывая его обмякший член залитой спермой рукой. В зыбкой дреме он почувствовал, как Ренджи обнимает его, переворачиваясь вместе с ним на бок, и прижимается теснее.

Просыпаться не хотелось.

Не хотелось расплескать ту бедовую, яркую нежность, которая свернулась в груди, запустив мягкие коготки в сердце. Ренджи шевельнулся. Они открыли глаза одновременно.

Повисла тишина — осязаемая и звенящая. Она отозвалась сладкой болью в растянутых мышцах и истомой внизу живота; воспоминаниями о гладких бедрах, сокращающихся мышцах живота, всем тем, чего не должно быть между капитаном и лейтенантом, но что все-таки случилось — и Бьякуя ни на секунду не пожалел. Потянулись навстречу друг другу они тоже одновременно, и тишина лопнула, потонула в шумном выдохе Ренджи, его зевке и стуке сердца Бьякуи.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Ренджи осторожно притянул Бьякую к себе, прошелся пальцами по шраму на груди — чувствительная кожа отозвалась дрожью, а потом вздрогнул и зашипел: — Оу, мать твою.

— Прости, — Бьякуя не чувствовал ни капли раскаяния, и Ренджи понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Спать хочу, — признался он.

Бьякуя кивнул, запуская пальцы в рассыпавшиеся красные пряди, и прислушался к собственным ощущениям: нет, ничего серьезного, даже боль в мышцах воспринималась как удовольствие. Шрам на груди немного тянуло, но это все.

Он потянулся к Ренджи — и тут же оказался в теплом коконе его рук. Неторопливое возбуждение разгоралось в паху, Бьякуя лениво прижался к бедру Ренджи и потерся полувозбужденным членом.

— Спи, — Бьякуя протянул руку, провел пальцами между ягодиц, и Ренджи задержал дыхание. — Мы заслужили отдых.

Задний проход Ренджи наощупь казался растянутым. Лечебное кидо собралось в щепотке пальцев, Бьякуя приподнялся на локте и тихо спросил:

— Ляжешь на живот?

Ренджи на миг замер, потом энергично кивнул и перевернулся, расслабленно выдохнув. Бьякуя развел ему ягодицы — и не удержался, провел языком по острым клиньям татуировок.

— Ммм, — Ренджи поерзал — и довольно выдохнул, когда с пальцев Бьякуи стекло кидо.

— Все, можешь переворачиваться, — Бьякуя снова лег.

Ренджи устроился на боку, подложил под голову локоть и задумчиво посмотрел на Бьякую.

— Спасибо, — его лицо скрывала тень.

Наверное, стоило обсудить случившееся, но Бьякуя не очень понимал, как это сделать, чтобы не нарушить то хрупкое взаимопонимание, что сейчас протягивалось между ними — взаимопонимание на каком-то другом уровне, более глубоком и тесном.

— Я принесу чаю, — вдруг сказал Ренджи и сел на кровати, поморщившись.

Бьякуя только кивнул. Может быть, Ренджи тоже боялся нарушить взаимопонимание. Он встал, кинул взгляд на Бьякую, задержав в паху — и метнулся прочь. Раздался шорох отодвигаемых дверец, зазвенела посуда.

Бьякуя перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Запах Ренджи по-прежнему пропитывал каждую клеточку тела, но сейчас Бьякуя словно сбросил наваждение. Он вспоминал грубые шрамы татуировок, широкий рот, вызывающие волосы, забранные в неаккуратный «хвост», красный натертый анус, в котором побывал его член, раскроенная ладонь, небрежно залеченная… Под ложечкой тянуло, до боли, до слез. Бьякуя перевернулся на живот и уткнулся в подушку, на которой лежала голова Ренджи, впитывал его запах, силясь проглотить огромный тугой ком в горле.

Ренджи-Ренджи-Ренджи. Что ты делаешь со мной, Ренджи. Бьякуя вцепился в покрывало, скомкал до боли в пальцах. Ком в груди вспух и лопнул, оставив после себя пустоту и понимание, что старая жизнь и старые чувства закончились. Былая влюбленность казалась ему бестолковой и глупой, смешной и нелепой — по сравнению с тем, что рвало его на части сейчас. И не было привычной брони, которая всегда спасала — закрыться, уйти в себя, отстраниться. И как тут закроешься, одетый только в его запах, медленно выкручивающий руки и ноги?

Легкие шаги Ренджи и стук подноса вырвали Бьякую из оцепенения. Он перевернулся на спину и попытался сесть. Голова немного кружилась, во всем теле все еще чувствовалась слабость и сосущая пустота.

— Держите, — в поле зрения показалась ладонь, обнимающая чашку.

Бьякуя взял чай, сделал маленький глоток. Самый обычный вкус, самый обычный сорт — такой они пили в Академии. Но Бьякуе казалось, что он давно не пил ничего вкуснее. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ароматом, и делал глоток за глотком.

Ренджи неловко сел рядом — он так и не оделся.

— Спасибо, — Бьякуя покатал между ладонями пустую чашку, вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза Ренджи.

— Капитан, я…

А Бьякуя вдруг припомнил кое-что.

— Ренджи, я брал у тебя в рот, — заметил он отрешенно. Ренджи неловко заерзал, но ответил прямым взглядом, а Бьякуя продолжил: — Но при этом ты почему-то стесняешься звать меня по имени. Любопытные приоритеты.

Ренджи дико покраснел, задохнулся, а потом обмяк. На губах заиграла неуверенная улыбка. Он вскинул руку, словно собирался почесать в затылке, уронил, сжал и разжал кулак, а потом смущенно сказал:

— Простите. — И быстро продолжил: — Знаете, я тут думал, что изменится — после всего этого. Хотел понять. Мне было интересно.

Бьякуя кивнул, внимательно слушая Ренджи, и тот, ободренный, продолжил:

— Вот понять хотелось. Я же совсем не думал о вас в этом, — он запнулся, — в этом смысле. Просто я хотел победить вас, стать сильнее вас. А тут вы ночью такое. Еще про пустого все рассказали, — он вдруг весело усмехнулся. — Я поэтому и поверил. Про всякое там желание прикоснуться и напиться — нет, может, но пустой-то точно был.

Бьякуя снова кивнул. Удачно, что все получилось именно так. Бред и спутанное сознание сбили с толку и самого паразита. Он не отследил, что говорил Бьякуя, иначе снова залег бы на дно его души, и неизвестно, как бы пришлось извлекать. Может быть, даже в лаборатории капитана Куроцучи. Бьякуя едва заметно передернулся.

— Вам холодно? Я могу… — вскинулся Ренджи и тут же покраснел.

Бьякуя покачал головой, улыбаясь.

— Если бы у нас не получилось, пришлось бы действовать другим путем, — пояснил он, и Ренджи скривился:

— Маюри.

— Полагаю, он был бы просто счастлив.

— Да уж, — Ренджи усмехнулся.

— Ты говорил о том, что хотел понять, — напомнил Бьякуя. Его рвало на части это недо-признание, эта исповедь. Он желал ее услышать до конца, но также сильно боялся.

Ренджи взъерошил волосы и решительно кивнул.

— Да! Понять. Это как со стойкой в зандзюцу — ты тренируешься, разучиваешь атаки и блоки. Ну, например, в голову из средней стойки. И по ногам из средней стойки. И колющий из средней стойки. А потом — раз! — узнал, что есть стойка «восьми форм», и… — Ренджи вскинул на Бьякуя глаза: — Я по-идиотски объясняю, да?

Где-то в солнечном сплетении разливалась насмешливая нежность.

— Но твое отношение к зандзюцу осталось прежним? — подсказал он.

— Да! — Ренджи вскинул сияющие, прозрачные глаза. — Я не говорю, что ничего не изменилось! Изменилось, и сильно. Но в то же время нет, — его голос упал.

Бьякуя поставил чашку на поднос, подтянул подушку повыше, устраиваясь полулежа. Ему тоже казалось, что изменилось все — и ничего. Он улыбался.

— Спасибо тебе, — сорвалось с губ, и Бьякуя ни капли не жалел.

— За что?

— За то, что ты есть, — растерянно пожал плечами Бьякуя.

— Ха! — Ренджи широко, безудержно улыбнулся. — Да куда я от вас денусь!

— Тогда, — Бьякуя спрятал улыбку, — принимайся за отчет о задании.

— Слушаюсь!

Ренджи подхватил поднос с пустой чашкой, метнулся прочь — Бьякуя слышал, как он сетовал: «Так и знал, отдых закончился, что за жизнь». Постукивала посуда, шумела вода. Бьякуя сполз на подушке, устраиваясь удобнее. Клонило в сон, усталость и слабость все еще одолевали его.

Он почувствовал, а не услышал, как рядом появился Ренджи. Бьякую накрыл мягкий теплый плед, раздался едва слышный стук стакана — напиться, когда Бьякуя проснется. Он чувствовал, что Ренджи стоит рядом, и от этого по телу разливалось тихое счастье.


	11. Эпилог

Свежий вечерний воздух плыл по кабинету, щекотал прохладой затылок, лоб и усталые пальцы. Снаружи торопливо шумно жил Сейрейтей. Бьякуя слышал гомон разговоров, звуки вечерней тренировки, короткие отрывистые приказы — как раз сменялись караулы. Воздух сделался густым, синеватым. Ренджи поднялся, неторопливо прошелся, зажигая лампы. Бьякуя позволил себе секунду поглядеть на его пальцы, а потом вернулся к документам. Внутри было легко и спокойно — так легко, как ни случалось уже лет десять, не меньше. Не было горячего тягучего притяжения, не было спутанного растрепанного комка вместо мыслей.

Ренджи больше не казался недосягаемым, бесконечно далеким, он оставался рядом, даже отстранившись. Бьякуя устало потер переносицу. Ренджи посмотрел — пристально, колко, но промолчал. Оказалось — Бьякуя и сам не мог понять, как не замечал этого раньше — он отлично умеет устанавливать границы. Здесь рабочее, здесь дружеское, а тут — личное.

Бьякуя беспокоился, что это может стать проблемой.

Не стало.

Когда-то он не взял Рукию в свой отряд именно поэтому. Она была старательна, умна, почтительна, но Бьякуя был для нее прежде всего братом — недосягаемо высоким, от которого хотелось похвалы и одобрения — а потом уже капитаном.

Ренджи закончил со светильниками и вышел. Вернулся он, неся чашку с чаем. Кабинет наполнился благородным горьковатым запахом. Бьякуя поймал его короткую рассеяно-торопливую улыбку и взял чашку, отпил глоток. Тепло скользнуло в горло.

— Я закончил с графиками, капитан. Осталось только завизировать.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю, — Бьякуя больше не смотрел на него. — Сегодня вечером ты мне больше не нужен, иди домой. — Ренджи поклонился. Он ничего не спросил, но Бьякуя и так отлично угадал в его взгляде вопрос. — Я тоже заканчиваю.

Краем глаза он наблюдал, как Ренджи складывает бумаги на своем столе аккуратной стопкой, как запирает ящички с особо важной документацией, как поправляет волосы небрежным легким движением, как оборачивается на пороге.

— До свидания, капитан.

— До свидания, Ренджи.

Он вышел, и Бьякуя коротко улыбнулся. Бумага шелестела под пальцами, остро пахло тушью, но запах больше не раздражал, скорее, был еще одной частичкой знакомого мира. Закрывая глаза можно было даже услышать его дыхание. Бьякуя дописал последнюю строчку, отложил кисть и принялся аккуратно — волосок к волоску — складывать папки. Тишина накатывала мягкими волнами.

Бьякуя запер дверь, отпустил секретаря и одного из двух дежурных, но едва сошел со ступенек отрядного офиса — сорвался в шунпо.

Ночь накатывала на Сейрейтей медленно и осторожно, как мягкая рассеяно-теплая волна. Далеко на западе еще тлела розовато-лиловая полоска закатного марева, но над дальним окаемом стены загорелись первые звезды. Мир был полон звуков, запахов, оттенков. Мир был прекрасен. Бьякуя вспугнул с ветки ночную птицу, немного сбился с шага, разглядывая темное, в лиловых подпалинах, небо. Поместье казалось светлым золотистым островом посреди чернильного моря сада. Темнота плескалась, накатывала на ступеньки террасы, облизывала столбики перил.

Бьякуя мимолетно коснулся гладкого дерева, отполированного за годы десятками рук. Ладонь окутало тепло — будто здесь все еще светило нежаркое вечернее солнце. Из полумрака его комнат тянуло привычными запахами, знакомым уютом и легким маревом от жаровни. Бьякуя задвинул за собой створки сёдзи, а потом принялся переодеваться. Он не звал слуг, сам вынул из шкафа кимоно и скользнул в его прохладную гладкую свежесть. Уставшая шея все еще ныла, и Бьякуя потер ладонью затылок. В ушах немного зашумело.

Через секунду Бьякуя понял, что ему вовсе не чудится.

Он узнал Ренджи раньше, чем увидел — по сбивчивому торопливому дыханию, по неловким резким движениям. Бьякуя слышал шаги на ступенях, потом на галерее. А потом Ренджи медленно и осторожно отодвинул створку, будто боялся, что хрупкое дерево треснет в пальцах.

— Ты перепрыгнул через забор, — произнес Бьякуя утвердительно.

Ренджи только коротко усмехнулся — у него так и не исчезла привычка улыбаться вот так вот, вздергивая верхнюю губу, будто в оскале, и демонстрируя белые крепкие зубы. Улыбка эта была одной из тех черт и ярких пятен, составляющих Ренджи, всю его суть, которую Бьякуя любил от начала до конца.

— Подумать только, мой лейтенант по ночам тайком лазает ко мне в комнату, — он шагнул к Ренджи, не слишком близко, просто чтобы ощутить тепло исходящее от него, запах кожи, пота, волос.

— Я пришел не как лейтенант, — отозвался тот и прикоснулся первым. Не прикоснулся — поймал за плечи, потянул к себе, резковато, порывисто. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как щеки касаются жесткие подушечки. Полумрак скрадывал выражения лица, движения, даже очертания предметов. Ренджи огладил его затылок, шею, напряженные плечи. Бьякуя захлебнулся, напрягся еще сильнее, провел по его плечу до края смявшейся, съехавшей ткани, тронул голую кожу.

В темноте сверкнули влажные светлые зубы — то ли оскал, то ли улыбка — и Ренджи нырнул ближе, выжег раскаленным дыханием весь воздух, припал к губам. Темнота закипела. Бьякуя чувствовал его торопливый, немного неловкий язык, чувствовал зубы, которые то и дело прижимали, прихватывали нижнюю губу, чувствовал ладони, торопливо распутывающие узел на поясе. Возбуждение наваливалось сладко и тяжело, сводило живот судорогой. Тонкая ткань морщилась и съезжала под лихорадочными прикосновениями, прохлада покусывала кожу, смешивалась с нутряным жаром, и Бьякуе казалось, что под тонкой холодной корочкой его тела бушует пламя.

Кимоно соскользнуло, огладило бедра, и Ренджи отошел на шаг. Бьякуя видел, как он щурится в слабом свете углей. Он стоял неподвижно, но тихое позвякивание пряжек и цубы меча выдало дрожь возбуждения. Металл лязгнул громче, когда Ренджи выпутал ножны из развязанного пояса и уложил меч на маленький столик возле стены.

Бьякуе нравилось смотреть, как он сноровисто раздевается, выскальзывая, выворачиваясь из одежды, переступая мускулистыми ногами. Слабые алые отсветы жаровни высвечивали изгибы его бедер, очертания напряженных ягодиц, ямочки над ними. Жесткие волоски золотились в отблесках пламени, и Бьякуе тут же захотелось погладить их, провести ладонью, и он шагнул ближе. Ренджи распутывал фундоши, задевая отяжелевший, налившийся член. Снова переступил — качнулись яйца и блестящая головка, еще не до конца выскользнувшая из мягкой складки кожи. Потянуло терпким запахом смазки. Словно чувствуя пристальный неотвязный взгляд, Ренджи посмотрел торопливо, как-то искоса, словно все еще несколько стеснялся, или точнее, не чувствовал себя уверенным. Секундная заминка.

Они столкнулись — кожей к коже. Бьякуя обвел ладонью бедра Ренджи, стиснул ягодицы. Его член прижался к бедру — Бьякуя ощутил, как он дрогнул и встал окончательно, уперся головкой, размазывая выступившую смазку.

— Можно я зажгу лампы? — спросил Ренджи и коротко облизнулся. — Я хочу видеть твое лицо.

Бьякуя тоже хотел. Видеть, обонять, касаться, катать на языке вкус. Он хотел впитывать Ренджи, как солнечный свет, вдыхать, как воздух. Словно им можно было бы насытиться.

— Да, — сказал Бьякуя и, сделав шаг в сторону, склонился над светильником. — Конечно.

Лопатками он чувствовал взгляд Ренджи, и от его ощутимой теплой тяжести вдоль позвоночника, по ягодицам и бедрам пробежала волна мурашек. Бьякуя зажег все светильники, будто собирался писать или работать с документами. Ренджи неотрывно следил за ним. Невольно отчего-то пришло в голову мельтешение картинок в телевизоре и горячее дыхание на шее. Хотя воспоминание было острым и живым, показалось вдруг, что это было давным-давно. И все же сейчас присутствие Ренджи было таким же четким и ощутимым.

Выверенными движениями Бьякуя раскатал футоны. Закончить он не успел — Ренджи почти навалился сзади, прижался тесно, всем телом, целуя, вылизывая шею гладким раскаленным языком, оставляя быстро подсыхающие, стынущие на воздухе следы. Бьякуя не стал подниматься, просто окончательно упал на четвереньки, чувствуя бедром член Ренджи, его напряженный, ходящий в частом дыхании живот. Потом они покатились, путаясь в руках и ногах, Бьякуя касался то одной, то другой черной линии. Он уже трогал их все — проследил от первой до последней, но все не мог перестать залипать взглядом на игре узоров на напряженных мышцах.

— Когда я тебя увидел, первые уже были. Почему ты начал их делать? — прошлое Ренджи, то, что было "до" пыльного зала в Академии, было далеким и недосягаемым. Бьякуя мог узнать лишь то, что рассказывал Ренджи. А знать ему хотелось все.

— У меня есть шрам, — Ренджи улыбнулся, поерзал на нем, коротко закусил губу, когда их члены скользнули друг по другу, потерлись головкам. — Странно звучит, наверное, — сейчас у меня куча шрамов. Но тот — глупый. Я упал с дерева. Выглядело внушительно, но мне не хотелось врать, что это в драке, — он опустил веки, от ресниц упали густые тени. — Дурацкая причина.

— Не хуже других. Получилось, — Бьякуя помолчал, выискивая подходящее слово, — правильно.

Ренджи без татуировок был бы не совсем полным, они составляли такую же важную неотъемлемую его черту, как хищный блестящий взгляд и резковатые замашки. Хотелось прибавить что-то еще. Например, что ему идет. Но Ренджи поцеловал его. Бьякуя зашарил ладонями по его плечам, и он снова задвигался, потерся бедрами. Возбуждение, отхлынувшее было, всколыхнулось снова, накрыло с головой. Ренджи подхватил его под бедра, прижался теснее, Бьякуя чувствовал, как его член скользит между ягодиц. Дыхание перехватило, в груди сделалось тесно — воздуха не хватало. Ренджи нависал над ним, вглядываясь в лицо, внимательно, пристально, неотрывно. Его глаза посветлели, взгляд немного плыл, и Бьякуя едва не сходил с ума от вида искаженных удовольствием губ.

Закрывая глаза, он все пытался заставить себя глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, протолкнуть раскаленный комок в горло, но ничего не выходило. Каждая секунда с Ренджи была новой, острой, яркой. Каждая — входила под ребра почти болезненно. Только когда головка протолкнулась внутрь — гладкая, горячая, влажная от слюны — Бьякуя, наконец, судорожно вдохнул и едва не кончил, несмотря на неприятное саднящее ощущение в заднем проходе.

Ренджи мелко подавался бедрами, стискивая губы так, что выступали желваки, сжимая пальцы. По его плечам тек пот, кожа блестела, когда под ней перекатывались мышцы. Глядя в его сияющее, яркое живое лицо, Бьякуя жалел, что не может увидеть со стороны, увидеть его всего: прогнувшуюся поясницу, сжатые напряженные ягодицы, пляску татуировок на лопатках и бедрах. Ренджи задвигался резче, его тяжелая широкая головка почти выскальзывала наружу, и Бьякуя выгибался навстречу, захлебываясь, сдерживая стоны.

Тонкие стены, напоминал он себе. Очень тонкие стены, всего лишь бумага. Если он закричит, услышит весь дом. Задыхаясь, Бьякуя зажал рот ребром ладони и только смотрел, смаргивая пот со слипшихся ресниц. Ренджи двигался рвано, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, а его плечи подрагивали. Он казался потерявшимся в пространстве — неловко шарил взглядом и руками, а Бьякуя только и мог, что сорвано шептать в ладонь, выгибаться, раздвигать бедра. От острого яркого удовольствия тело делалось невероятно легким, все мышцы натягивались до предела, до самого края — пока Ренджи не уткнулся ему в плечо, кончая, изливаясь глубоко внутри.

И тогда он все-таки закричал. Оргазм навалился сверху тяжело и жарко, скрутил все тело внезапной, почти болезненной судорогой.

Ренджи мягко скатился, его горячий лоб на миг прижался к виску Бьякуи.

— Это так странно, — сказал он, тихо и как-то растеряно. — Я всегда думал, мне надо гнаться за тобой, дотягиваться. Быть достойным. А оказалось...

Бьякуя мягко улыбнулся прямо в его покрытый испариной лоб.

—Я люблю тебя, Ренджи, — ответил он. Хотелось сказать еще много всего, но слова — как узор иероглифа: из-за лишней черты смысл может смениться на противоположный.

— Да, — сонно отозвался Ренджи. — Я тоже...

Внутри что-то горячо дернулось, трепыхнулось об ребра. Бьякуя поглядел на Ренджи, но тот уже спал, немного по-детски уткнувшись ему в плечо. Его лицо разгладилось и казалось мягким и юным.

Бьякуя осторожно отодвинулся, поднялся, чувствуя, как ночная прохлада покусывает влажную кожу, и накинул кимоно, небрежно подпоясался. Тонкая ткань тотчас облепила спину. Ренджи заворочался, но не проснулся. Он лежал, раскидав длинные сильные ноги, бесстыдно и счастливо открытый, гладкий, живой, размеренно дышащий.

Бьякуя, ступая мягко и неслышно, выскользнул на террасу. Ночь тотчас хлынула на него, облизала пальцы. Она все так же накатывала на ступеньки, а хрупкие бумажные клетки фонарей все так же сдерживали ее бескрайнее море. Бьякуя оперся о перила, вслушиваясь в прохладную, полную звуками тишину и наслаждаясь своим гулким ясным и чистым счастьем. Оно наполняло тело до краев, от пяток и до макушки. Не удержавшись, Бьякуя украдкой вытянулся, встал на цыпочки, будто собирался сорвать с неба спелый плод луны.

— Брат, вы... — Рукия двигалась мягко, темнота прятала ее черную форму, и Бьякуя заметил ее, только когда мелькнуло бледное пятно лица. На секунду ему почудился на ее месте древний — из прошлой жизни — призрак.

— Рукия, — неразличимо-спокойным тоном отозвался Бьякуя. Должно быть, выглядел он не лучшим образом: небрежно запахнутое кимоно, влажные волосы жгутом уложенные на плечо.

Рукия медленно приблизилась, поднялась по ступенькам. Бьякуя невольно задался вопросом, а слышала ли она звуки, которые они издавали совсем недавно. Молчание натянулось, звонкое, душное, беспокойное, как тронутая кем-то, гудящая струна.

— Я помешала вам, — ее взгляд невольно скользнул на неплотно задвинутые створки сёдзи.

— Нет, — Бьякуя задумчиво покачал головой. — Нет. Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой.

Несколько секунд Рукия молчала, сцепив руки, а потом спросила:

— Это кто-то важный для вас?

— Очень, — Бьякуя поглядел в темноту сада, вспоминая размеренно поднимающийся и опускающийся живот, темную загорелую руку, лежащую на нем, черные линии татуировок, скользящие, как сонные змеи, четкую впадинку пупка, выставленную расслабленную шею и приоткрытый рот. — Очень важный. И ты тоже важна для меня. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знала.

— Кто это?

Бьякуя молчал почти минуту. Ночь бережно прикасалась к его затылку — никогда он так ясно и четко не ощущал темноту. Рукия внимательно и пристально смотрела прозрачными светлыми глазами.

— Ренджи.

Она затихла. Замерла, как будто ее лицо вырезали в листе черной бумаги — просто белая маска. Выглядела она так, будто ее мир сдвинулся, да так и замер, навсегда сделавшись новым, незнакомым местом. Бьякуя жадно следил за малейшим выражением лица, а Рукия смотрела в ответ, впитывала его лицо, вглядывалась, выискивая в нем что-то — знакомое или наоборот, новое? Наконец, она немного качнулась вперед, ожила, задвигалась, крепче сплетая пальцы.

— Он... вы, — Рукия на секунду стиснула губы, — счастливы, брат?

— Да.

— Это хорошо, — сказала она твердо. Будто что-то для себя решила. Провела ладонями, приглаживая складки хакама. — Мне надо немного времени, если можно, — а потом выпалила честно, — я немного растеряна сейчас.

Бьякуя кивнул и невольно улыбнулся. Все что она сказала, да и то, как скользил ее взгляд с лица Бьякуи на сёдзи, за которыми спал Ренджи; все выражения ее лица говорили о том, что она примет новость. Уже приняла. Просто теперь ей надо привыкнуть к этому новому миру, к новому брату, к новому старому другу.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Бьякуя тихо. Помолчал, прибавил, — спокойной ночи, Рукия.

— Спокойной ночи, брат, — она отступила, Бьякуя услышал всего пару мягких шагов, а когда обернулся, ее уже не было.

А тихая счастливая ночь сделалась ярче, полнее, правильнее, будто окончательно сошлись все кусочки мозаики, встали на свои места, сотворив из себя мир, в котором Бьякуе хотелось бы жить. Тихой кошачье-вкрадчивой походкой он вернулся в комнату, скинул одежду и нырнул под бок к Ренджи. Тот сонно завозился, поерзал и подгреб Бьякую к себе, согревая его прохладные, выстуженные ночным воздухом руки и колени.

И все окончательно стало хорошо.


End file.
